


Choosing Sides

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Jazz can be terrifying, M/M, Make Out Session, Minor Medical Procedures, Secret Relationship, Spying, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, behind the scenes not graphic violence, conflicted Bee, cross faction, injuries, kinda almost, mentions of abuse, robots with blankets, sortta, spying on your own side, that get's outed in the first 5 minutes, though he likes to act like he's not, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Bumblebee has been keeping his relationship with Starscream a secret.  But when Optimus finds out, will it be over between them?  Can he manage to stay a loyal Autobot while dating the enemy second in command?  And can he trust Starscream to not betray him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is G1 with some influences from TFP, so please forgive that. I know it's been forever since I've posted anything, but new year, new fic, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This actually started as a 140 character fic prompt on Twitter. Yeah, it got just a little bit out of hand there.
> 
> Tags and characters will be updated as we move forward. Rating for future chapters.

Optimus had commed Bee twice now, and still no response. He was closest to be his last position, so he went to look for the scout himself, worrying that something may be wrong. When he saw a flash of yellow amongst the trees, he transformed and continued on foot.

Something was definitely amiss. He could hear shuffling, the distinct sound of metal on metal, and… was that… giggling? He came to a clearing and froze in shock. There was Starscream, pining Bee to a large boulder. Bee’s hands were - quite boldly - exploring Starscream's wings, something Optimus was sure he would never allow under normal circumstances. He took a step closer, now quite certain that they were, in fact, engaged in a particularly passionate make out session. "Bumblebee?" he asked, rather dumbfounded.

"Optimus!" Bee exclaimed, pushing them apart. "We were- that is, I was-"

"Has no one taught you to mind your own business, Prime?" Starscream said, not looking the least bit concerned about being caught by the leader of the opposing faction. Starscream fluttered his wings as he brushed some dirt off his plating.

Optimus glanced at Bumblebee, who certainly seemed in no way to be in distress. Although he was clearly overheating despite his fans running at maximum. "How long has this been going on?" Optimus asked, deciding it best to take what he'd seen at face value.

Bumblebee shrank back in on himself. At least he didn't try to make excuses, Optimus thought. "Bumblebee?" he said after a moment, his tone leaving no doubt that he expected an answer.

"Oh, it must be about 2 weeks now." Starscream offered. "Ever since I found your scout trying to sneak onto our base to rescue that jet of yours," He still did not look the least bit put off about speaking to the Autobot leader.

Bumblebee visibly flinched, staring at the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.  
"Bumblebee, come with me." Optimus said.

"See you later sweetspark," Starscream said, casually leaning against the boulder.

Bumblebee cringed but didn't look back as he transformed, starting back towards the Ark. Optimus gave Starscream one last glance, making sure he didn't intend to try anything behind their backs before doing the same.

They drove back in silence. At one point, Bumblebee had tried to say something, but Optimus stopped him, "Not now Bumblebee. We will discuss this when we get back to the Ark."

Optimus needed time to process this. One of his Autobots was fraternizing with a Decepticon? And not just any Decepticon, but *Starscream*? Of all the Cons under Megatron's command, why Starscream?

And what is it that he wanted with Bumblebee? As much as he wanted to believe that Starscream was sincere, it was far more likely that he was using Bee for information, or worse.

***

Bumblebee exvented heavily as the door to Optimus' office shut behind him. He checked his chronometer, nearly 3 hours he had been in there, explaining himself not only to Optimus, but Prowl, Red Alert, and Ratchet, who had insisted on giving him the most through exam of his life to make sure Starscream hadn’t planted any malware or transmitted any viruses to him. He had finally been allowed to leave, with the very specific instructions that he was to report directly to his quarters, and to not leave the Ark under any circumstances. It had also been made perfectly clear to him, that he was lucky to not have been thrown in the brig.

"Are ya really fragging a Decepticon?" Bee closed his eyes, *slag.* Slowly he turned towards the voice. It's not like he thought this would stay secret, but he'd hoped that he'd have at least time to recover from his las lecture before having to deal with explaining himself to someone else. Especially Jazz.

"It's not like that," Bee said, trying not to cringe.

"Oh really?"

"We weren't- We didn't interface..." Bee did cringe. That was pathetic and he knew it.

"So you risked capture, torture, and betraying the entire Autobot cause, and ya didn't even get to frag a seeker?" What made it worse was Jazz was casually leaning against the wall, tone as cool and laid back as if he were discussing the weather.

"I would never betray the Autobots-"

"And if he forced you?" And just like that, Jazz changed. Though he was only slightly taller than Bumblebee, when he pushed away from the wall he suddenly loomed over him. His tone went from casual and lighthearted to that of a mech who had earned a reputation to make Decepticons cower in fear. And the full force of that was now turned on Bumlebee. "If he captured ya, tortured ya-"

"I'm trained to withstand torture." Bee knew better, but he couldn't help but defend himself. He wasn't that careless.

"And if they used a 'patch? Have ya been trained to resist a cortical psychic patch? Because I would love if ya passed that training onto the rest of us."

Bee didn't respond that time, just shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Or what if he used ya as a bargaining chip? Demanded our resources, or our surrender? Do ya think Optimus would just leave ya to Megatron's mercy? Ya put us all in danger Bumblebee, and for what?"

It took him a moment to realize the question wasn't rhetorical. Jazz's visor bore through him like a knife, and Bee couldn't help but be grateful that it was there. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would be with Jazz's bare optics boring into him. "He had that chance," Bee said, his voice smaller than he had intended.

"What?"

Bee swallowed, gathering his courage. "He could have captured me. When I went into the Decepticon's base to rescue Silverbolt-"

"That's when this started?"

"He caught me off guard. I'm not proud of it but I screwed up and I got caught. He could have captured me, or shot me through the spark, but he didn't. He had no reason to let me go then."

"So he wants to earn yer trust. He's got bigger plans. Maybe that was it all along, even the reason why Silverbolt was captured."

Bee shook his head, "I'm not stupid Jazz. I'm careful. I'd hardly trust him with the codes to the base."

"You're careful?" Jazz asked. "Were ya careful today when Optimus caught ya? What if it had been Megatron instead? Do ya think ya’d be standing here right now?"

"I-"

"Do ya still think you're not putting us, and yaself in danger?"

Bumblebee didn't respond to that, just stared at the ground. Slag it if Jazz wasn't right.

"Come on mech, I'll walk ya to yer quarters," Jazz said after a moment, putting his arm around Bee. And like a switch had been flipped, Jazz was the easy going mech he worked very hard to be known as to the Autobots.

"You think I need an escort?" Bumbebee asked, not resisting as Jazz pulled him along.

Jazz chuckled, but didn't answer. Bee took that to mean 'yes'.

***

Bumblebee had been staring at the ceiling of his quarters for an hour when the ping came through on his personal comm. He answered without thinking.

"So since our last meeting was cut short, how about you meet me tonight?" Starscream's voice practically purred. Oh but could the mech sound seductive when he wanted.

"Starscream do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in? I thought Optimus was gonna throw me in the brig!" He said, sitting up.

There was a pause, "But he didn't, did he?"

"No, but-"

"Good. Then you can meet me tonight. The usual place?"

"No Staracream! I can't-" Bee swallowed hard. He had orders. "I can't see you… tonight. I'm not in the brig, but I'm confined to my quarters."

"'Tonight' huh? And what about tomorrow night?" Starscream asked, his tone suddenly changed, as he apparently not missed Bee’s hesitation.

"Star-"

"I know your precious Prime forbade you from seeing me. The question is, do you intend to listen? Because if you do, I'm not going to waste any more time on you."

Bee winced. It hadn't taken him long to learn that when Starscream got like that, it was because he was hurt, or rather trying to shield himself from being hurt. He was falling for him, Bee realized, not for the first time. "I-I don't know Star."

"Sounds to me like you know exactly what you want."

"That's not fair Starscream. I've never seen Optimus so mad. If I get caught sneaking out, I'll never see daylight again."

Starscream scoffed "Prime has a soft spark when it comes to his soldiers. He won't kill you."

"No, but he will throw me in the brig for the next millennia or so." He hesitated, thinking about the way Jazz had looked at him. He honestly couldn't say he was sure that Jazz wouldn't kill him, not if he thought Bumblebee was really a traitor.

"Star I just need some time, ok? If anyone even found out I'm talking to you I'd be branded a traitor."

"Like you'd ever survive within the Decepticon ranks."

Bee decided to ignore that, especially since he had no intent on ever finding out wether or not it was true, "Please Star, I-"

"It's very simple Bee, do you want to be with me or not?" Starscream demanded.

Bumblebee hesitated. Time seemed to drag on forever, every second that passed, he feared that Starscream would cut the comm and he would never hear from him again.

And there was his answer. "Yes," he said, his voice soft, but determined.

Now it was Starscream's turn to be silent. Again, the silence dragged on, Bee would have thought that he'd disconnected, but he could see the line was still open. "Fine then," Starscream said finally. "Tell me when you can meet."

The line dropped off before Bee could respond. He sighed in relief. He didn't want to loose what he had with Starscream. He knew it was wrong, it was a risk, a huge risk, but... Bumblebee wanted this. He wanted Starscream. He had never felt quite this way about anyone before.

But at the same time, he knew Jazz and Optimus were right. He wasn't just putting himself at risk. The last thing he wanted was to endanger his friends, or do anything to hurt the Autobot cause. He was a loyal Autobot. He had no intention of betraying that.

Bumblebee collapsed back on his berth with a huff. Why had he had to have fallen for Starscream?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's been forbidden from seeing Starscream, but what's he supposed to do when the other keeps calling him?

It was three days before Bee was allowed out of his quarters for anything besides more meetings with Optimus or Prowl - all regarding his relationship with Starscream. Whenever he left his quarters though, he somehow managed to run into Jazz, Mirage, or one of the other members of the special ops team almost immediately. None of them brought up Starscream, or mentioned the unofficial guard he was apparently under.

Still, Bee had no delusions that his every action was being monitored. He hated it. He hated not having the trust of those he was closest to. He had the utmost respect for Optimus, for Jazz, all the Autobots. It hurt that they didn't trust him. It was worse that it was his actions that had given them reason to be suspicious, and he couldn't blame them. He had been sneaking around with the Decepticon second in command, what were they supposed to think? What would *he* think if it was someone else?

A week went by and nothing changed. "Catch ya later," Jazz said casually, heading on down the corridor as Bee reached the door to his quarters. He watched for a moment as Jazz disappeared around a corner. With a sigh, he went into his room, knowing perfectly well that he was still being watched.

It was just a moment later that he got a ping to his comm. Bee knew it was Starscream. He called him every few days, despite Bee telling him not to. The comm was his private line, it was completely secure. But since it was Jazz that he was trying to hide these comms from, he knew that if the mech wanted to he could easily gain access. In all likelihood, he already had.

His comm pinged again.

Bee bit his lip. If he didn't answer, Starscream may not call again. For all his posturing, Starscream was an exceptionally sensitive mech. 

Against his better judgement, he answered the comm.

"What took you so long? I've been pinging you for 2 minutes."

"Sorry Star, I told you, I-"

"I need to see you."

Bee grimaced, "Starscream, I can't. I told you-"

"No. If you want this to continue, I need to see you. Tonight."

"I-" Bumblebee hesitated. There was no way he could sneak out. Not with the entire special ops team watching his every move. And if he somehow managed it... he hated to even think what would happen if he was caught.

Starscream scoffed, "Goodbye Bumblebee."

"No wait!" Starscream didn't respond, but the line stayed open. "Starscream, if I get caught-"

"So I'm the only one who's supposed to risk my safety for this? What do you think Megatron would do if he found out?" He paused, though if it was for dramatic effect or if he was waiting for a response, Bumblebee couldn’t tell. "Now or never Bumblebee. I don't give second chances."

*No. Just say no,* Bee thought. His loyalty was to the Autobots, to his friends. He couldn't risk their safety, his life, everything he had worked for just for... for what, exactly? What was Starscream to him? Was this just a fling? Was it something real? Was Starscream just using him like everyone thought?

"Ok, I'll come see you," the words tumbled out despite all his objections. "The usual place, one hour."

It was a moment before Starscream answered. "Fine. You had better show up Bee."

Bumblebee sighed as the line disconnected. Great. What was he going to do now? Thinking through his options, he realized he really only had one. Taking a deep intake to stabilize himself, he left his quarters, starting down the corridor. He turned 2 corners, but whomever was assigned to be his escort for the evening still hadn't shown up. He didn't buy it for one second that someone had failed to be at their post at the exact time he had told Starscream he would meet him. He looked around, even knowing perfectly well he would see no one.

He turned the final corner, and with another deep breath, knocked.

It was a moment before the door slid open to reveal Optimus sitting at his desk, and Jazz standing next to him, arms folded over his chest.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Bumblebee held back a wince, understanding exactly what Optimus meant by that. He hated that he had made Optimus loose faith in him. "I got a comm from Starscream," he said, glancing at Jazz, "Though I suspect you already know that."

"Ya agreed to meet him," Jazz said.

Bee shut his optics, "I came to you Optimus, I'm not a traitor. I hate that I betrayed your trust. And I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt the Autobots. But," Bee’s voice softened, "I really care about him. I know I shouldn't, I know it's a bad idea, Optimus, but I do."

Optimus and Jazz were both silent for a moment. Longer than a moment. Bumblebee shuffled his wight from one foot to the other. He knew they were talking over comms. All he could do was wait.

"Do you believe Starscream can be trusted?" Optimus asked finally.

Bumblebee looked down at the ground. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I think he likes me. I know that he's had more than one chance to capture me, or kill me. But he hasn’t."

Optimus and Jazz exchanged a skeptical glance.

"I know who he is. I know that of all the Decepticons, Starscream may be the most dangerous." He looked at Jazz, "I know if he wanted to force information from me he could, and I know if you let me see him that will always be a risk. But I would never intentionally do anything to endanger the Autobots. If you let me see him, I promise I would tell you everything."

"Bumblebee," Optimus started after a moment.

Bee knew that tone. He winced.

"I am concerned not only for the safety of the Autobots, but yours as well. If Starscream's motives are not sincere-"

Jazz scoffed at that.

Optimus continued without acknowledging him, "than you can be hurt in more than one way."

"I understand Optimus," Bee said softly. When Optimus didn't continue, he sighed, "Can I request permission to comm him one more time, to tell him I can't... see him anymore."

When Optimus didn't reply, Bumblebee looked up at them. They were discussing something again, Bee realized. Would they really not even let him break things off?

"Do you see any chance that Starscream may be persuaded to join the Autobot cause?" Optimus asked finally.

Bumblebee's optics went wide in shock. "I- I don't know."

"If he really cares for ya, he'll have ta make that choice eventually."

"I- I guess, but Optimus, it's only been a couple weeks. There's no way..."

"You don't have to bring it up tonight. If you believe there may ever be a time when Starscream may be willing to switch sides, than I will allow you to continue this relationship. With the understanding that it is your goal to convince Starscream to leave the Decepticons."

Bumblebee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all the things he had expected when he came here, he never would have imagined this. Though he supposed that in a way, it made sense.

"It is of course your decision if you wish to pursue this Bumblebee. You know best what your relationship with Starscream is. If you feel like this is a goal beyond your reach, or that it posses to great a risk, I will understand."

Bumblebee shook his head, "No, no I want to do it. I mean I don't know if it'll work, Starscream's the most stubborn mech I've ever met, but, I can try."

Optimus nodded once, "All right then. You may go meet him. But if you ever feel you are in danger, you are to abort this mission immediately and do whatever you need to to ensure your safety. I needn't remind you that your capture would put more than your own life at risk."

"I understand Optimus. I'll be careful," he promised. He spun around and hurried out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee finally gets out to meet Starscream again. But how will Starscream react?

Bumblebee's processor was spinning as he drove to the meeting site. He had no idea what he was going to say to Starscream.

When he finally arrived, he found that Starscream was not there. He checked his chronometer, he was right on time. Had Starscream changed his mind?

"Star?" He asked, looking around the clearing. No answer. Bumblebee frowned, leaning against the cliff face.

He waited 10 minutes before comming Starscream, there was no answer. He was starting to get worried. What if Megatron had found out? He had no doubt that he wouldn't be as forgiving as Optimus had been.

Another ten minutes passed and he commed again. This time Starscream answered, "Star I was worried! Are you ok?"

***

Starscream watched the scout arrive, right on time. He looked around for a minute before apparently settling in to wait. It was a few minutes before he got a ping on his comm. Starscream ignored it.

The yellow bot started pacing. Starscream watched him careful for any signs that he was communicating with anyone. A few minutes later, another comm. He was tempted to ignore this one as well, but he would probably learn more about his intentions by speaking to him.

"Star I was worried! Are you ok?"

Starscream was taken aback by the genuine concern in his tone. "I'm fine. I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"I said I would." There was a pause, "Does that mean you're not coming?"

Starscream hesitated, he wasn't entirely sure this wasn't a trap just yet. But Bee did just give him the perfect entrance. "I'm already here," he said, transforming and circling the clearing once before descending and transforming with as much flare as he could, landing almost dangerously close to Bumblebee.

"How long have you been here?" Bee asked frowning.

"A while," Starscream said, casually. "I had to make sure you came alone," he said, looking around again to make sure he couldn't see any other Autobots from the new angle.

"I came alone," Bumblebee said.

"Well you can't blame me for being suspicious. How did you sneak out?"

Bumblebee looked at the ground. He was hiding something. Starscream went to high alert, looking around again and bringing weapons online.

Bee flinched but didn't take defensive measures, "I didn't."

Starscream took a step back, pointing a missile at him, "So it is a trap."

"No, Star please! Just, listen to me please."

"Why? So your snipers can have a better shot?"

"There's no one else here Starscream, I promise. Please just hear me out."

Starscream hesitated. He wanted to believe him, and that was the whole problem, wasn't it? "Talk fast," he said finally, not lowering his weapon.

"I couldn't sneak out Star, they were monitoring my comms, if I'd tried then they would have followed me, and we'd both be in trouble. So I told Optimus. I asked him if I could come."

"And he just let you? He kept you locked up for a week for seeing me, and then he just let you come here? How stupid do you think I am?"

"He said he wanted me to convince you to join the Autobots," Bumblebee said awkwardly.

Starscream stared at him. He scoffed, "I think you overestimate my feelings for you Autobot."

"I didn't think you'd say yes Star. Look, I know this just started, but I'm not ready for it to end. But I can't lie to Optimus about it."

"Well you can go back and tell him I have no intention of leaving the Decepticons," Starscream lowered his weapon and was about to transform when Bee stopped him.

"Wait, Star! We can still see each other... if you want, I mean."

"So you can try to convert me?"

"I don't think I could do that, not now anyway. But we can still see were this goes," Bee suggested.

"So you hope that eventually I will join you?"

Bee stared at his feet, "Is that so wrong? To want us to be on the same side?"

"And why does it have to me who defects? I'm second in command of the Decepticons, you're a scout. It makes far more sense that you leave to join my side."

"Megatron would kill me Starscream, Optimus is extending an offer."

Starscream scoffed, "An 'offer,' sure. Tell me, if I could guarantee your safety, would you do it?"

Bee was silent for a long moment. Finally, he sighed, "No."

"Than I guess that's that."

"We can still have this," Bumblebee said quietly. "I still want to see you Starscream."

"And you're willing to lie to your Prime?"

"It's not lying. I said I would try to convince you to join the Autobots. I did," he said sheepishly.

"I don't want to keep hearing about how great you Autobots are."

"Well I don't have to bring it ip every time we see each other," Bumblebee said. "Maybe I can just remind you once in a while that the offer's still good."

"And if I say no?"

Bumblebee shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try."

Starscream watched him for a moment, "Hmph, I think you might have what it takes to be a Con after all."

"I do not," Bee said quietly as Starscream walked towards him.

"We'll see," he said, running the back of his hand up Bee's arm. He loved how the scout reacted to such an innocent touch, leaning into him and snaking his arms around his waste.

"I really like you Star," he said quietly, as he hugged him.

"Mmh, I suppose you're not too bad yourself, for an Autobot, that is," Star said, moving his had up to rub one of his sensor horns. "You ready to pick up where we left off last time?"

This close he could feel Bee's frame heating up already. He felt the scout nod, pulling back slightly so he could look up at him. Starscream took a step forward, pushing him back towards the nearest boulder. Bee turned his head to look behind him, but Starscream stopped him with a hans on his chin, "Ah, don't you trust me?"

"Should I?" Bee asked.

"Probably not," he said, just when Bee was mere inches from the rock. Without warning, he lifted him up and seated him on it.

Bumblebee gasped, gripping Starscream's arms for balance. Starscream leaned in with a grin, enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "You're cute when you're startled," he said, kissing him.

Bee moaned into the kiss, bringing his arms up to pull Starscream closer. He ran his hand under his aft, enjoying the feel of the smooth plating that was growing warmer by the minute.

Bumblebee parted his lips without prompting in an open invitation. Starscream snaked his glossa inside, freely exploring his mouth. He nudged Bumblebee a bit higher on the boulder and slid his hand from his aft down his leg. He caressed his thigh a few times, then gently pulled his leg to the side. He took a step closer, now running his hand along his inner thigh, dipping his fingers into seams when he found them.

Bumblebee's hands drifted down and around, so they were caressing the underside of his wings. Starscream's cooling fans kicked on. Damn the Autobot was good at that.

Starscream ran his thumb over Bee's interface panel. Softly at first, then harder, rubbing slowly back and forth.

Bumblebee pulled back suddenly. "Star," he said breathlessly, leaning his forehelm against Starscream's chest.

Starscream sighed, moving his had up to rest on the top of his thigh. "I'm sorry," Bumblebee said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong," Starscream said. "Hey," he reached up tilting Bee's head to look at him, "I have no interest in making you do anything you're not ready for, is that understood?"

Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. You want to stop?" he asked.

Bumblebee shook his head, "No, can we just not interface?"

"No problem," Star said with a growing grin, leaning in to kiss him again. He started slow, a small kiss to make sure Bee was ok with it, then another. Soon he felt Bumblebee's arms around his neck again, and took that as a sign to go just a little but further. He nipped at Bee's bottom lip, letting his glossa slip in, running it over his denta.

It was just a few moments before Bee parted his lips, letting Starscream in again. And oh how Starscream loved that little mouth of his. He couldn't help imagining those lips around his spike, the glossa currently tangled up with his own running along the underside of it.

He began to rub his hand on Bumblebee's thigh again. Carefully, he let his fingers slide into the seem between his hip and pelvis. He waited a minute to make sure Bee didn't have any objections, but from past experience, Bumblebee had only ever stopped him when he touched his interface panel. This time seemed to be no different.

Slowly, he began rubbing at the cables underneath. Bumblebee moaned and pressed further into the kiss. He grinned as Bumblebee's glossa started asserting it's own dominance, running over his own.

Starscream ran his fingers along the gap in Bee's armor, taking his time to caress and tug at the cables underneath. He felt one of Bee's hands slide down to his wing again, the other still wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

He gave this Autobot far too many liberties, he thought, just as Bee hit a particularly sensitive spot on his wing. His engine whirred to life and he gave Bee's thigh a squeeze. The pressure must have hit something sensitive because Bee's fans kicked up a notch and he moaned sensually around Starscream's glossa.

He could feel the heat coming off Bee's panel, and he knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to stop again. The problem was, if this went on much longer, Starscream wasn't sure he would be able to stop.

He ran his glossa possessively over the roof of Bee's mouth one more time before pulling away.

Bumblebee let out a small whimper as he tried to follow him.

Starscream chuckled, "As much as I'm enjoying this Bee, I think we need to stop if you don't want to go any further."

"I-"

Starscream kissed him before he could protest. "Till next time."

Bumblebee visibly relaxed, realizing Starscream only meant for the night. He nodded, "I'll comm you when I can make it."

Starscream nodded, "Just don't make me wait another 2 weeks." He forced himself to take a step away from the Autobot, imagining just for a moment what it would be like to take him back to his berth and properly explore that overly sensitive little frame of his. Before he could let himself get too heated, he transformed and started back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy at all the kudos I've gotten from this fic. I know it's a rare pair and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been forever, this chapter was super tough. I keep going back and forth on how I want things to go. So the first part of this is Ch 2 from Optimus’ POV, including the comm conversations Bee didn’t hear. While I knew how it went down between them, I didn’t want everything revealed right away. The second part of the chapter is what follows the events in Ch 3. Please note the new tags that are up as a result of information revealed in this chapter.
> 
> "Normal Speech"  
>  _*Comms*_

Optimus looked up as a knock came at his door, "Come in. Jazz, what brings you here tonight?"

"Nothin’ good ah’m afraid. Bumblebee just agreed to meet Starscream tonight."

Optimus frowned, "I did not expect him to disobey orders."

"Ah have Mirage following him, do ya want to stop him from leaving, or do we make it an ambush?"

Optimus frowned, staring down at his desk. He had truly hopped that Bumblebee would listen to him. He had been perhaps the last of his Autobots that he would have ever expected to betray them.

"We should see what he intends to do. Perhaps he is just meeting Starscream to end things."

Jazz gave him an incredulous look, "However unlikely that is Optimus, he’s still disobeyin’ orders."

Optimus nodded, "That he did Jazz. And I know I cannot overlook that.

Jazz got a ping to his comm, "Mirage?" Optimus looked up at him as he spoke aloud. "Where’s he goin’?" a pause. "Keep me apprised."

"Seems like Bumblebee ain’t leavin’ the Ark. Mirage is tailin’ 'im now but he doesn’t know what he’s up ta."

It was a moment later they hear a knock at the door.

"It’s Bumblebee," Jazz told him, walking over to stand beside him.

Optimus clicked the release from his desk and watched the door slide open.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Bee flinched at that. "I got a comm from Starscream," he said, glancing at Jazz, "Though I suspect you already know that."

"Ya agreed to meet him," Jazz said, folding his arms.

Bee shut his optics, "I came to you Optimus, I'm not a traitor. I hate that I betrayed your trust. And I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt the Autobots. But," Bee’s voice softened, "I really care about him. I know I shouldn't, I know it's a bad idea Optimus, but I do."

Jazz commed Optimus, _*Well THAT ah wasn’t expectin’*_

_*He came here Jazz, he did not defy orders.*_

_*Allright, ah’ll give ’im that. But ya do realize he’s still askin’ permission to go on a date with a Decepticon.*_

_*But he is asking.*_

_*In that case Optimus, ah’d like ta ask permission to turn our next battle with the 'Cons into a dance off. Always wanted to see Soundwave bust a move.*_

_*I think it speaks to his intentions that Bumblebee came here. Although his reasoning may still be questionable for wanting to pursue a relationship with Starscream, I believe it is evidence that his motives are pure. And if you can convince the Decepticons to dance instead of fight, you have my full support.* Optimus added._

_*Noted. But ya’re not gonna say the same ta Bee, are ya?*_

_*While I do have faith in Bumblebee’s loyalty, I’m not sure I can’t say the same for his judgement in this matter.*_

"Do you believe Starscream can be trusted?" Optimus asked finally.

Bumblebee looked down at the ground. "I don't know," he said. "I think he likes me. I know that he's had more than one chance to capture me, or kill me. But he hasn’t."

Optimus and Jazz exchanged a skeptical glance.

"I know who he is. I know that of all the Decepticons, Starscream may be the most dangerous." He looked at Jazz, "I know if he wanted to force information from me he could, and I know if you let me see him that will always be a risk. But I would never intentionally do anything to endanger the Autobots. If you let me see him, I promise I would tell you everything."

"Bumblebee," Optimus started after a moment.

Bumblebee winced.

"I am concerned not only for the safety of the Autobots, but yours as well. If Starscream's motives are not sincere-"

Jazz scoffed at that.

Optimus continued without acknowledging him, "than you can be hurt in more than one way."

"I understand Optimus," Bee said softly. When Optimus didn't continue, he sighed, "Can I request permission to comm him one more time, to tell him I can't... see him anymore."

While Optimus would prefer if he have no more contact with Starscream, he supposed it would be better to give him closure.

_*Hold on, Optimus, what if we use this?*_ Jazz commed before he could say anything.

_*What do you mean?*_

_*The Decepticon second in command would certainly be of some value to us.*_

_*Are you suggesting we use Bumblebee to capture Starscream?*_

_*It's what Starscream's doin;. Ah say we beat him to it.*_

_*We do not know Starscream's intentions.*_

_*Don't we?*_

_*Even if that is the case, I do not believe Bumblebee would agree to this.*_

_*And ah suppose ya’re not all right with keeping that particular detail from him.*_

_*No, I am not.*_

_*So what if we bring him in on it? 'Stead of capture the Con, we turn him.*_

_*Turn him?*_

_*If this relationship really is real, eventually one of them will have to make a choice. Now ah’m willin’ ta believe Bee wouldn't turn Con, but if Screamer actually has feelings for him, eventually he'll have ta choose between Bee and the Cons. Ah say we get him to choose Bee.*_

_*You think that's a good idea?*_

_*No. Ah think shootin' him through the spark's a good idea. But since ya won't go for that, ah figure this is a good compromise.*_

_*And Bumblebee?*_

_*What about him?*_

_*He could get hurt Jazz*_

_*He's well trained Optimus. Ah know cuz ah did it myself.*_

_*Training won't protect him from a broken spark.*_

_*He's not a sparkling. Ah know you care for him, but ah say we let Bee decide for himself.*_

_*And if he agrees, we let him go out there alone to meet Starscream?*_

_*Well not alone, ah figure Mirage could tag along.*_

_*And you believe Bumblebee would agree to that?*_

_*Ah believe we don't have ta tell him that.*_

_*I don't like the idea of keeping that from him. Especially considering the personal nature of their relationship.*_

_*If it makes ya feel better, Bee said they haven't actually interfaced.*_

_*It does not. Still, I cannot deny that if your plan works, it could turn the tide of this war.*_

_*And if it don't and Starscream does turn on Bee, Mirage'll shoot him, and that's one less Con we gotta worry about.*_

_*Hmm.*_

"Do you see any chance that Starscream may be persuaded to join the Autobot cause?" Optimus asked finally.

Bumblebee's optics went wide in shock. "I- I don't know."

"If he really cares for ya, he'll have ta make that choice eventually."

"I- I guess, but Optimus, it's only been a couple weeks. There's no way..."

"You don't have to bring it up tonight. If you believe there may ever be a time when Starscream may be willing to switch sides, than I will allow you to continue this relationship. With the understanding that it is your goal to convince Starscream to leave the Decepticons."

Optimus could see Bee’s hesitation, "It is of course your decision if you wish to pursue this Bumblebee. You know best what your relationship with Starscream is. If you feel like this is a goal beyond your reach, or that it posses to great a risk, I will understand."

Bumblebee shook his head, "No, no I want to do it. I mean I don't know if it'll work, Starscream's the most stubborn mech I've ever met, but, I can try."

Optimus nodded once, "All right then. You may go meet him. But if you ever feel you are in danger, you are to abort this mission immediately and do whatever you need to to ensure your safety. I needn't remind you that your capture would put more than your own life at risk."

"I understand Optimus. I'll be careful."

Optimus watched as Bumblebee hurried out the door, as if afraid Optimus would change his mind. He sighed, wondering if he was making a mistake.

"Mirage, follow Bee, stay cloaked and don’t interfere."

"Unless Bumblebee appears to be in danger," Optimus said, trusting Jazz to relay the message via his open comm.

"Unless Bumblebee’s in danger. Then feel free to blow the Con away."

****

Mirage pinged the door to Jazz’s office. It was only a second before the doors slid open. He was waiting for him.

"How’d it go?" Jazz asked.

Mirage hesitated, "Permission to speak freely?" When Jazz didn’t object, Mirage took that as a yes. "I don’t like spying on Bumblebee. Are you sure we shouldn’t let him in on this?"

"Y’r objection’s noted," was all Jazz said, clearly waiting for Mirage to give his report.

"All things considered, it went better than I expected. I don’t see any reason to doubt Bumblebee’s loyalty."

"Other than he’s fragging a 'Con."

"If it matters, I don’t believe they’ve actually interfaced." He paused for a moment, " They seem to really care for one another."

Jazz gave him a look, "Based on what exactly?"

Again, Mirage hesitated, "I understand this mission is important, but is it absolutely necessary to disclose private details of Bumblebee’s encounter with Starscream?"

"Bumblebee forfeited his rights to privacy when he chose to date a Decepticon."

Mirage sighed, "Starscream respected Bumblebee’s wishes to take things slow, even though it was apparent that he wanted more," he said, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"Anything else?"

"There was an… incident."

"Define ’incident’."

"Bumblebee told him what happened. He admitted that he had spoken with Optimus about their relationship, and his intent to convert him."

"And how’d Screamer take that?"

"Badly. He drew his weapons on Bumblebee."

"And how did Bee react?"

"He talked him down."

"No fire?"

Mirage shook his head. "But Starscream almost left. Bumblebee convinced him stay. I don’t think he would have if he didn’t have real feelings for Bee."

"Or Starscream was actin’ the whole time."

"It’s possible, I suppose."

"But ya don’t think so."

"If he’s acting, he’s very convincing."

Jazz tapped his fingers against his desk. After a minute, he nodded. "We’ll keep Bee under covert surveillance for now, and continue monitoring his interactions with Starscream. Submit your official report in the morning. Ya’re dismissed for now."

"Oh and Mirage," Jazz said, just as Mirage turned to leave. "Ah'm willin' to give Bumblebee the benefit of the doubt, not Starscream. If he pulls his weapons on Bee again, shoot 'im. And don't miss."

Mirage hesitated just for a moment before nodding and stepping out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel compelled to say that I love Jazz, and he is actually one of my fav characters. I feel like he’s coming off as the bad guy in this, but he’s seen a lot more than the other Bots and draws different lines. Also, this is my first time writing Mirage and I’m sorry I screwed him up as bad as I’m sure I did.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Bee crossed the threshold to the Ark, he got a comm to report to Jazz's office immediately. He winced, through he had agreed to keep him informed. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

When he reached the office, the door slid open before he could knock.

"Good ta see ya're alive mech. Must say ah'm a little surprised," Jazz said, leaning back in his chair. "So, what'd ya have ta report?"

"I asked Starscream if he would ever consider joining the Autobots."

"And?"

"He said no, but he still wants to see me, even knowing that's what I want."

"Maybe he wants ya to join the Decepticons."

"I would never do that Jazz."

"Do ya think he would?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "Like I told Optimus, I don't know."

"All right Bee, ya'r dismissed. But ah wanna know if ya have any contact wit the 'Con, that understood?"

"Yes sir," Bee hesitated a moment, "Will you keep monitoring my comms?"

Jazz grinned, "What'd'ya think mech?"

Of course. Bee hoped Starscream wouldn't be up for any late night phone calls. They had done a lot more than kissing over comms, and he couldn't exactly tell him their conversations were no longer private. Honestly, that might just encourage Star.

"Is there anything else ah need to know about?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "We just talked, and... kissed." He could feel his face plates heating up. How was he having this conversation with a senior officer?

""Right then, ya'r free ta go. For now," Jazz added with a smile that wasn't so much a smile as it was a warning.

***

Bumblebee had had a busy morning, if he didn’t know better, which he didn’t, he’d say he was being given extra busy work as punishment. Although it may have been just to keep him to busy to be able to see Starscream. He sighed as he headed down to get his afternoon energon, wondering which was worse.

"Hey Cosmos," he called out, getting in line. "How’s it going?" Cosmos didn’t answer. "Uh, Cosmos?" he asked again after a minute. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? You’re dating a Decepticon Bumblebee!" the other exclaimed, spinning around to face him.

Bumblebee winced as he noticed half the bots in the room turn to stare. "Cosmos, it’s not-"

"What? It’s not true? We’re all risking our lives everyday and you’re fragging one of them?"

Bee really wished everyone would stop making that assumption, "It’s not like that, I mean, yes, I’m seeing him, but he’s-"

"He’s a 'Con, Bee. I can’t believe Optimus is letting you do this."

"Optimus think’s he could help us, if we can convince him."

"So that’s what this is? A mission?"

"Not exactly, I mean-"

Cosmos scoffed. "Don’t expect me to come bail you out when he turns on you," he said, grabbing his energon and heading to a table in the far corner of the room.

"You can’t blame him for being upset," Mirage said, coming up behind him.

Bumblebee sighed, "I don’t. I just… Does everyone know?"

"It seems to me, anyone who didn’t know before, certainly knows now."

Bumblebee sighed, making an effort to not look around at how many bots were still staring at him. "And do they all hate me?" he asked, filling cube from the dispenser.

"Not everyone," Mirage said. "I don’t."

Bumblebee smiled at him, "Thanks 'Rage."

Mirage set his own cube in the dispenser when Bumblebee was done, "Some of them are just jealous of you. You know what they say about seekers."

Bumblebee sighed, "We’re not… Nevermind." He followed Mirage over to an empty table. Looking around, he couldn’t help but wonder how many of the conversations going on around him were about him. Judging by the looks he kept getting, he guessed it was most of them.

"So when are you seeing him again," Mirage asked after a minute.

Bee looked down at his cube, "I’m not sure. We haven’t really made plans." He took a small sip, "Can we talk about something else? Anything else?"

"Did you hear about the human sporting event next month? It’s called the Olympics. Apparently humans from all nations come together in the spirit of friendly competition."

"That sounds interesting," Bumblebee said, taking a bigger drink. He half listened as Mirage went on about these Olympics while they finished their cubes. It was a nice idea, he thought, all the different countries of Earth getting together to compete peacefully instead of wage war. If only they could arrange something like that with the Decepticons. Not that it would ever work, he thought sadly.

"I’ll see you later," Mirage said with a wave as he headed towards the bridge. Bee had maintenance duty on the lower levels, which was in the opposite direction. He headed down slowly. It was hard not to let himself think about how many of his friends were mad at him because of what he had with Starscream, how many friends he may have lost. Was it even worth it? Starscream had made it clear he had no interest in joining the Autobots, and he certainly wasn’t going to join the Decepticons. The only way they could ever really be together was if this war ended. But that would end with one of them dead or imprisoned for sure.

Starscream was second in command of the Decepticons, there was no way he was going to get off with a slap on the wrist. And if the Decepticons won, well, Bee didn’t even want to think what would happen then.

Was it worth loosing his friends for a relationship that was doomed to end? He thought about everything Starscream had done, the damage he had caused, the people he had hurt. He knew in his processor that this was a bad idea. But his spark reminded him of how it felt when Starscream kissed him. Of how he had helped him instead of capturing him, how his wings trembled under his touch, the smirk he had, when they both knew he had the upper hand, and just pulled Bee in closer. And it reminded him of how when Bee had asked him to stop, he had, no arguments, no trying to talk him into it, he had just respected what Bee wanted. Starscream cared for him, and that was worth pursuing.

He opened a comm channel.

It was a moment before Starscream answered, "Bumblebee? What do you want?"

It was rare for them to talk during the day like this, maybe he should have waited till tonight. But he didn’t want to. "I want to see you."

"Now?!"

"No, tonight, usual place."

"A second date so soon? Trying to make up for your long absence Bee?"

"Yes," he said, trying not to blush. He didn’t know why Starscream had that effect on him.

There was a pause, "All right, see you then."

Bumblebee smiled to himself, his step lighter as he continued down towards the elevator. It occurred to him that he should probably inform Jazz, even though he didn’t doubt he already knew. He opened another comm line, waiting for an answer.

Jazz didn’t say anything, but a ping let him know the line was open, "Jazz, I wanted to let you know, I’m seeing Starscream again tonight."

"Good ta know Bee. Any special plans?"

This time, Bee did blush, and he was glad Jazz couldn’t see it, "Just a date." He did intend for it to be special, but that wasn’t anything Jazz needed to know about.

"Allright mah mech. Just report ta me when it’s over."

"Sure Jazz."

Bee picked up his pace, to the elevator, the sooner he was finished with his work, the sooner he could get ready for his date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bumblebee’s age get’s mentioned in this, but I wanna stress that yes, he’s one of the younger Cybertronians, but everyone involved here is several million years old and this is no way underage.
> 
> Also, I know after the last chapter you all probably guessed at Bee’s intentions. You may not have guessed right.

Bumblebee got to their spot early in order to set up. He stopped for a moment, to watch the sun dip down below the horizon, setting the low hanging clouds ablaze with hues of red and orange. Maybe he should invite Starscream to watch a sunset with him one day? But his plans for tonight would be just as good, he hopped. Up until now, most of their interactions had been physical, Bumblebee wanted to prove that that they could be more than that. He wanted to get to know Star better, to prove—he hoped—that all the risk he was taking was worth it.

He laid the blanket on the ground, kicking aside a few stones, then set up the energon treats he had brought. He wasn’t sure what Starscream would like best, so he had prepared a few different kinds. He hoped that they were good enough, Bee had never been the most talented in the lab, but Wheeljack had taught him a few recipes.

He sat down and waited, watching the sky get darker as the Earth turned further away from the sun. Just as the first star appeared, he heard the roar of a jet engine. Bumblebee smiled, thinking how appropriate that was.

Starscream transformed in mid air, and landed a little ways away. "What’s all this?" he asked, coming up to the blanket Bee had set up.

Bumblebee suddenly felt self conscious, what if this wasn’t what Starscream wanted? What if he just wanted a physical relationship with him? "I… I thought it might be nice to have a real date," did that sound as bad as he thought? "I mean, not that I haven’t enjoyed… what we normally do, but I though something different would be… nice." _Smooth, Bumblebee_ , he thought, trying not to wince.

To his relief, Starscream chuckled. "You’re cute when you’re flustered." He walked over, carefully taking a seat on the blanket next to Bee.

"Energon treat?" Bee asked, holding up one of the plates.

Starscream took it, examining the small jelly cube closely before popping it in his mouth. "So, what exactly did you have in mind for this _date_?"

Bumblebee blushed, looking down at the plate he was holding. "Earth’s moon is about to rise, I thought we could watch it come up together."

Starscream smiled to himself, it never failed to surprise him how young and innocent Bumblebee could seem at times. Not for the first time, he thought of asking him if he’d had a chance to date much before the war, but he thought he might take it as an insult. "That sounds nice," he said, taking another energon treat off the plate. And it did. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t prefer finally 'facing the bot, but to his surprise, he liked spending time with him. If he wanted a cheap frag he had plenty willing on the Nemesis. He wanted… well, he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but he wanted it with Bumblebee.

"Did you make these yourself?"

Bumblebee nodded, "Do you like them?" he asked hopefully.

"They’re good." They sat there for a few minutes, watching as the stars twinkled into view. Bumblebee shifted, scooting closer to him, probably trying to be subtle, Starscream thought. It was endearing really. "So when is this moon supposed to rise?"

"Any minute now," Bumblebee said, reaching for another plate of energon treats. "These are my favorites," he said, offering the plate to Starscream.

Starscream took one, keeping his eyes on Bumblebee as he watched him try it. He tasted the sweet gel explode in his mouth as he bit into it. He smiled, imagining what it would be like to lick that out of Bumblebee’s valve. Oh that was a tempting though.

"Good?" Bumblebee asked hopefully.

"Very," Starscream said. "Though not as good as you," he leaned in. He waned to claim the little Autobots’ mouth, and then the rest of him. But he gave him a small kiss, making sure it was what Bee wanted. It was strange, asking permission like this, caring what the other wanted. It certainly wasn’t what he was used to with the Decepticons. But it was refreshing in a way. He liked how innocent he was, he liked knowing that Bumblebee trusted him. He wanted to keep that trust, not that he would admit it.

When Bee didn’t pull away, he kissed him again, and a third time, each one a little longer than the last, a little deeper. He ran his glossa over his denta, asking to be let in. He never thought the act of asking permission would be such a turn on. Bumblebee opened his mouth, and he took full advantage of the invitation.

Starscream had just started exploring his mouth when Bumblebee pulled away. "Look!" he said, his attention focused on something behind him. 

Starscream held back a groan and turned too look. It took him a moment to see it, but there on the horizon was the tip of a glowing golden orb. As much as he would rather be focused on Bumblebee, he turned to watch as the Earth’s moon slowly crept it’s way over the horizon.

"It looks so big when it’s so low," he observed. It was bigger than Luna 2, but not as beautiful. It was just a barren sphere covered in dust and craters, but he had to admit, it did have a certain charm.

Bumblebee leaned in, resting his head on his shoulder. "It’s beautiful," he murmured.

Starscream felt his spark flutter. He should end this, he thought suddenly. He was getting far to attached. Instead, he put an arm around Bee, and watched as the moon made it’s way into the night sky.

"What did you do back on Cybertron?" Bee asked. "Before the war, I mean."

"Why does that matter?" Starscream asked distantly.

Bumblebee shrugged, an awkward motion while he was leaning up against Starscream. "We can’t talk about the war. I want to get to know you better."

Starscream supposed that wasn’t the worst idea, "I was part of the Vosian Elite Guard, the best fliers on Cybertron. Skywarp and Thundercracker too." He paused for a moment. "I left to attend the Iacon Science Academy."

"You did?" Bee asked, looking up at him.

"It doesn’t matter, I didn’t graduate."

Bumblebee kept looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "And what about you?" he asked instead.

"I wasn’t forged yet," Bumblebee said, sounding disappointed.

"What?"

"I wasn’t forged until after the war started. I was one of the last before the Allspark was lost."

Starscream looked at him, really looked. He had known Bee was young, he hadn’t thought that he was _that_ young. "I… didn’t know."

Bumblebee shrugged again, "I didn’t know you attended the Iacon Science Academy. What happened?"

Starscream sighed, "Flight frames weren’t built to be scientists." He should really stop sharing.

"They didn’t really kick you out because of that, did they?"

Starscream smirked, "What makes you think I didn’t flunk out?" When Bee didn’t reply he continued, I was one step down from Vosian royalty. When I aced all the entrance exams, they had to let me in. I wasn’t the first flight frame allowed in, but I was the most high profile one. They thought I would flunk out after the first semester. They tried to make sure of it. But I was better than they gave me credit for, and when I succeeded, year after year, they-"

"They what?" Bee asked softly after a moment.

"There was an accident. Instead of helping, they sacrificed someone, a friend, and blamed me. They kicked me out."

"I’m sorry Star," Bumblebee said, wrapping an arm around him.

"I shouldn’t have told you that," Starscream said, tensing. He was letting his guard down. This was a bad idea, the other was still an Autobot after all.

"No! I’m glad you did. I’m sorry it happened, but," he paused, taking the other’s hand, "you can trust me Star."

Starscream looked at their joint hands for a moment, then looked back up at the rising moon, "Yeah, well, I got my revenge when I watched it burn to the ground."

Bumblebee didn’t say anything to that, and Starscream knew he’d broken their rule: don’t talk about the war. It didn’t matter, he knew this was a bad idea, and it was just a matter of time before it had to end anyway, he might as well make it now.

"You haven’t tried these yet,"

"What?" Starscream asked, looking down at Bumblebee, who was holding another plate of energon treats, looking up at him with wide hopeful optics.

"I wasn’t sure what you’d like best, so I made three different kinds. You haven’t tried these yet."

Starscream stared at him, he was about to end whatever this relationship was, and Bumblebee was offering him energon treats. He really was innocent, he thought. He picked up one of the small candies, it was dusted with iron shavings.

He took a bite, it was sweet and creamy which paired perfectly with the iron. He studied Bumblebee carefully, watching him bite his lip as he waited for Starscream’s answer. This was a bad idea and he knew it, but maybe Starscream wouldn’t give up on it just yet. "It’s good." Bumblebee practically beamed. "Although, I still think you taste better," he said with a smirk.

Bee’s mouth fell open at that, the look of surprise on his face too much to resist. Starscream leaned down and captured his mouth with his own. Bumblebee seemed shocked for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Starscream’s neck, rising up to his knees to reach better. Starscream reached around his waist at the same moment to pull him closer, and they tumbled to the ground together, Bee landing on top of Starscream.

Bumblebee laughed as he pushed up on Starscream’s cockpit, propping himself up and looking down at him. Starscream tensed, he should push him off right now and take off. This was getting dangerous. But instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down for another kiss.

Bumblebee scooted up, straddling his waist. He sat up again, his hands moving to stroke Starscream’s wings. "How about you show me how you like your wings rubbed?"

Starscream couldn’t help revving his engine at that. As a grounder, Bumblebee had no idea how that sounded. "You’ve been doing just fine."

"But you promised you’d show me how you like it."

"I did?" he asked, running his hands up Bumblebee’s sides. He wished he could reach his sensor horns from this angle, a rub and a twist always made him forget what he was talking about.

"You did, that first night, you said not to touch your wings if I don’t know what I’m doing. And you said that one day you would show me."

"I said _maybe_ " Starscream reminded him. "And you seemed to have learned just fine on your own."

Bumblebee pouted. "Please Star?" he said, innocent as could be as he brushed his hand along the underside of his wing, a spot that was particularly sensitive.

Maybe he understood better than he thought, Starscream mused with a shutter. "Fine," he relented, moving to sit up. Bumblebee started to slide off of him, but Star caught him and pulled him into his lap. He was rewarded with a squeak as he slid down unexpectedly. "You can start with the fronts"

"All right, what do I do?"

He took Bee’s hands and placed them above his waist, just below his wings. "Grip the bottom, and slide your hands up along the edge."

"Like this?" Bee asked, doing as Starscream instructed.

"Mmh, don’t squeeze so hard, not yet."

"Sorry," he loosened his grip.

Starscream looked up at him. He’d gotten to his knees to be able to reach, and even like that he still couldn’t reach the tips of his wings.

"Now what?" Bumblebee asked.

"Slide your palms over the front, up to the top, Run your hand along the stripe, gradually press harder as you do." Starscream moaned, ever so slightly as Bee hit all the right spots. He tilted his wings back, "Now up, right along the base, and along the top.

Bee did just as he said, and it felt so good. Starscream pulled him down, back in his lap and kissed him, hard. He nipped his lower lip, when that didn’t work, he reached up, giving Bee’s chin a tug so he’d open his mouth. He felt Bee’s hands on his wings again, running the same pattern he had just shown him, though admittedly somewhat less efficiently since he couldn’t see what he was doing, and he couldn’t reach nearly as high from this angle.

It didn’t matter, it still felt wonderful, and he pushed Bee down till he was laying on his back. "Don’t stop," Starscream whispered, as he kissed a line up the side of his helm, all the way to the base of one of his sensor horns.

Bumblebee let out a moan when he kissed the base, then gasped as he took it in his mouth and sucked. "Star!" he breathed, squeezing his wings.

"Don’t stop," Starscream reminded him, giving the horn a lick. Bumblebee nodded furiously, his hands moving again on his wings. Starscream chuckled, "I can’t reach if you keep moving your head Bumblebee."

Bumblebee let out a small whimper, "Right, sorry."

Starscream gave the horn a small kiss before taking it back in his mouth. His hand reached up and he rubbed the base of the other one as he sucked.

Bee whimpered again, obviously trying - and failing- to not squirm beneath him. Starscream smirked, squeezing the base of one horn with is hand, and running it up to the tip, then he bit down on the other, lightly, just enough for Bee to feel his denta.

"Starscream!" it was somewhere between a shout and a moan as Bumblebee’s hands tightened on his wings and he pulled him down.

Starscream chuckled following him down till he was eye level with Bee. His blue optics where far brighter than normal and he was panting hard. He leaned down to kiss him, not possessive and claiming like before, but a deep, passionate kiss that had Bumblebee’s hands trailing up to his head, pulling him in closer.

He pulled up, trailing his hands down Bee’s sides, feeling the smooth, warm metal. Oh Bumblebee felt good. He kissed his lips again, then his cheek, his chin, then trailed a line of kisses down his neck. He slipped his glossa between his cables, pulling, biting, licking, and relishing the moans he got in response.

He started kissing down his chest, making at point of avoiding the Autobot shield. He slipped his fingers into the seems at his waist, and continued to trail kisses downwards. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, as his hands moved down to his hips.

"Bumblebee?" he asked again when the other didn’t respond. He supposed he could try making his voice not quite so seductive, but what fun would that be?

Bumblebee shook his head, "No, not-" he gasped as Starscream licked at the transformation seams at his thigh. "Not yet," he breathed, spreading his legs more.

"Are you sure? he asked, trailing kisses down his inner thigh.

"Mmmhh! I- ah! I’m sure. Don’t- don’t stop."

"If that’s what you want," he said, switching to the other thigh and making his way back up. He slipped his fingers into that seam at his thigh, it must have been particularly sensitive judging by how Bumblebee arched up off the ground.

Starscream smiled, giving the same area a kiss, then letting his glossa take the place of his fingers.

"Starscream!" Bumblebee was panting hard. Starscream moved his hands to his hips in order to hold him down lest he squirm out of reach. He moved his lips up, running his kisses just along the edge of Bee’s panel. He could feel the heat coming off of it and - was that gleam of lubricant starting to leak out?

Starscream ran his glossa over the seam, licking it up. "Mmh, you taste every bit as good as I thought you would. Bumblebee whimpered again. Starscream kissed him, right in the center of his panel, the scorching hot metal burning his lips. Then his panel snapped open.

Before Starscream could even react, Bumblebee had scooted away and jumped to his feet. "I-I want to stop," he said, voice still shaky.

Starscream stared after him for a moment, honestly surprised at how the scout could move that fast. "Yeah, I got that," Starscream said. He sighed, sitting up on the blanket and looking back at the moon. It had made it’s way over the mountains by now and was slowly rising higher in the sky.

Bumblebee stood there for a moment, trying to cool his frame down and looking anywhere but at Starscream. "I didn’t- I’m sorry." He said softly, "Are you mad?"

Starscream turned around to look at him, "No, Bumblebee. I told you, I’m not going to pressure you into anything." Was he disappointed? Definitely. Was the scout driving him crazy? Of course. But he meant what he said, and something about the little yellow Autobot made him think it was worth the wait. "But I am eating the rest of these," he said, picking up the plate with the iron shaving covered treats.

Bumblebee sat down some distance away. "Thank you," he said, making a point to not look at him.

"Afraid to touch me now?" Starscream scoffed.

"No! I…" he sighed. "It’s just, I’ve never- I don’t- I…"

"I figured that out Bumblebee."

"I just want to get to know each other better first. Is that ok?"

"We can go as slow as you need," Starscream said, surprising himself with his own words. Since when was he so…empathetic?

Bee scooched closer, "Thanks Star," he said, resting his helm on his shoulder.

Starscream popped another energon treat into his mouth. "You should bring more of these next time."

"I think I can do that."

***

Bumblebee practically ran to the briefing room. He had stayed out well past midnight with Starscream and had overslept for the start of his shift. Only an urgent mass comm from Optimus had pulled him out of recharge.

Bumblebee was the last one in the room and tried his best to not draw attention to that fact as he made his way to an open seat. "We’ve identified what appears to be a Deception mining operation," Optimus announced to the group as soon as he had sat down.

"It is located on land that provides a crucial water supply for humans. We cannot allow the Decepticons to claim this area. We will be launching an attack in three hours in hopes of stoping them from acquiring any more of Earth’s natural resources and endangering the human population."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Starscream and Bumblebee are just getting to a really good place. Well we can’t have that can we?


	7. Chapter 7

Bumblebee dove behind the cliff face, hoping Soundwave hadn't seen him. "Slag," he cursed, looking down at the sparking hole in his torso. "Slag, slag-" he froze as he heard someone approaching from the other side. He'd lost his weapon, and his injuries would keep him from transforming, he was done for.

This was no mining operation, it was Decepticon headquarters. They had expected to find a few 'Cons and some machinery, they had found the Decepticon warship and their entire army.

"Slag," Bumblebee cursed again, looking around for an option, any option. And then he saw Starscream come around the corner. He froze when he saw Bee, for a minute, neither of them moved.

Then Bee heard another voice, far too close for comfort, "Find any Autobots?" 

Starscream didn't look away. He glanced down at Bee's obvious injuries, "No, nothing here. I'm gonna check the canyon."

"Starscream-" Bee started.

"Quiet. If they find you, we're both scrapped. You shouldn't have come here."

"We weren't expecting-"

"Clearly!" Starscream snapped. He looked around, weighing his options. "The other seekers are flying the perimeter, you'll never get out, especially like that," he said, looking at Bee's injury that was now starting to leak energon.

"Get to the Nemesis, they won't be expecting that."

"What?! Starscream, I'm trying NOT to get captured here!"

"You won't be if you do as I say! I'll draw the guards away, get inside, turn left, and get in the first door on your right."

"The others, I can't just leave..."

"Your Prime's already sounded the retreat."

"You just said there's no way out."

"Would you rather get captured with them?"

"You can help us Star, if you-"

"You expect me to switch sides when we're winning? I'm willing to help you Bumblebee, not them."

"Starscream..." Bee looked between the Decepticon ship behind him and Starscream. He knew the other was right, he didn’t stand a chance. It was either trust him, or get captured. Reluctantly, Bee nodded.

Starscream transformed and took off faster than Bee knew what was happening. He groaned, holding his side as he watched the Nemesis. He dared to glance around the corner. He couldn't see much, there was smoke and laser fire everywhere. He couldn't make out Autobots from Decepticons at this distance.

A minute later he saw Laserbeak fly out of the ship, follows by 2 'Cons he didn't recognize. He took one last look at the battle, he should at least try to help. A breach warning popped up on his HUD, letting him know vital systems were compromised. If he went out there, he was slagged, and he knew it.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he made a run for the ship. Bee paused just inside the door, when he was sure he was out of view of the fighting. Looking around, he didn't see anyone.

He took a deep breath and started further into the ship. Starscream had said to take the first left. He glanced around the corner, nothing. There was a door immediately on his right, that had to be the one Starscream was talking about. Right? Bumblebee couldn't help but imagine opening the door to Megatron's war room and coming face to face with all of Decepticon high command. Of course, they weren't here, they were out there on the battlefield.

_Where he should be_ , an internal voice reminded him. He gripped his side, reminding himself exactly why that was a bad idea.

Bee stepped out into the corridor and pressed the switch to open the door. It was a utility closet of some kind, he realized immediately. Well, it was certainly unlikely for the Cons to start doing maintenance mid-battle. He ducked inside, making sure the door was shut, and situated himself behind some boxes in the back. Nothing to do now but sit and wait. And let the guilt eat away at him for running and hiding like a coward.

***

How long had he been hiding in here? Bumblebee checked his chronometer, only 10 minutes. Of course, 10 minutes could change the tide of battle.

He leaned back, letting his head hit the wall behind him with a thunk. Everyone had been worried about him being a traitor when they had learned of his relationship with Starscream. And now here he was, proving them right. His friends were out there fighting for their lives, and he was here, hiding aboard the enemy ship like a coward.

He couldn't do this, he realized. He had no guarantee Starscream would even protect him. As much as he cared for the mech, he did have a reputation, and Bumblebee couldn't ignore that.

Minding the injury on his side, he carefully stood up. Shouldn't self repair be kicking in by now? He groaned. He walked the few steps to the door and froze as he heard voices.

"-scream- -battle. -woulda m- -action."

"Yeah- -Autobots-"

Be strained to listen, but the walls were thick, and they had moved too far for him to hear. Moved, but not left, he realized. He could still hear their voices, too muffled to understand some distance away, but close enough to catch him if he tried to run. It was the guards Starscream had lured away, he realized.

If they were back, did that mean the battle was over? What happened? He wanted to comm Optimus, ask if he was ok, if the Autobots were ok. But in battle you didn't initiate comms unless you were giving orders or asking for help. An unnecessary distraction could mean a fatal mistake. Not to mention any comm from inside the Decepticons base was more than likely to be detected. 

Bee stumbled back to his hiding place and slumped down as quietly as he could. He shouldn't have left, he thought, as the world started to go dark around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Bumblebee woke up comfortable, more comfortable than he remembered being in a long time. He hummed, nestling into the blankets.

"Are you finally online?"

Bumblebee's optics lit to full power and he bolted up right, and instantly regretted it as pain shot up his left side. He groaned, "Starscream? What are you-" he looked around, noticing the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where..." suddenly it all came back to him. "Optimus! The Autobots! Starscream what happened?"

Starscream stood some distance away, arms crossed, silent. Starscream was never silent. "Starscream?" Bumblebee asked, voice barely above a whisper. This couldn't be good.

"Prime was captured, along with half a dozen Autobots."

Bumblebee's spark felt as if it had fallen in a compactor. "I- who?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Of course it matters! I need to know, I need to know who's safe, we need to rescue them!" Bee tried to swing his legs down over the edge of the berth, only to find that it was much larger than he had expected. He started to scoot towards the nearest side. 

"You're in no shape to be rescuing anyone Bumblebee," Starscream said, suddenly somehow right in front of him.

"I have to Starscream," he winced, feeling his wound as he struggled to untangle himself from the mass of blankets. "It's bad enough I let this happen, I have to fix it-" Abruptly, Bee felt himself thrown back down. Before he couldn’t even process what was happening, Starscream was on top of him, pinning his shoulders down into the soft padding of the berth. 

Bumblebee was suddenly very aware of his predicament. He was laying in Starscream's berth - clearly in no position to put up any kind of a fight - with Starscream, the Decepticon second in command hovering over him. Sure, he had been starting to believe he could trust the other, but that had been before the attack, before their situations changed so drastically.

Bumblebee went very still, his every joint and cable stiffening as his processor explored all the possible outcomes of this scenario. Even if he managed to get away from Starscream, then what? He was still trapped on the Decepticon ship. And he was quite sure that no matter what Starscream might do to him, Megatron would do far worst if he found him.

"Starscream-" Bumblebee cut off when he heard the panic in his own voice.

Starscream's expression turned to one of confusion for a moment, then he sighed, releasing his hold on Bee and leaning back on his heals. "Is that really what you think of me Bumblebee? After all this time, I thought you knew me better than that."

"You do have me pinned to your berth Starscream," his voice was still small despite his best efforts.

"Because I barely managed to get that wound patched and you're trying to run off and get yourself killed," Starscream retorted, getting up off the berth. "But if that's what you think of me, go ahead. I'll even give you a map to where they're being held. It'll be interesting to see how far you get before you’re caught."

"Starscream…" Bumblebee sat up slowly.

"No, I'm done with you. At every turn you find another reason not to trust me. I risked my spark for you the first time I found you on the Nemesis, and again by bringing you here. Your Prime found out about this and still let you see me, do you have any idea what Megatron would do if he found out? I'm taking all the risk here Bumblebee, and not only do you not appreciate that, you still act like I'm the bad guy. Isn't that just like an Autobot," Starscream added, folding his arms and turning away.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, watching Starscream. "You're right," he said softly.

"What?" the other turned back towards him, his wings twitching slightly.

"You're right Starscream. You've done so much for me, and you haven't given me any reason not to trust you. I'm sorry."

Starscream looked legitimately taken aback by the apology. "Yes, well... Like I said Bumblebee, I don't give second chances, so get out."

Bumblebee watched him for a moment, then with a sigh, climbed out from under the blankets and down off the berth. He was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned back to Starscream. "I know I messed up Star, I should have trusted you, and I'm sorry. Please, I can't do this without you."

"You can't do it _with_ me Bumblebee. I have no intention of helping you free the other Autobots."

Bumblebee nodded, staring at the ground, "But… I can't loose you too."

"You just want my protection," Starscream folded his arms again, looking away.

"No Star, I want you. I-" he swallowed hard. "I love you." He looked up at Starscream when he didn't respond. "Starscream?"

Starscream stared back at him. A minute went by, then another. Bumblebee winced, he was starting to wish he hadn't said anything.

"If you mean that, you need to choose."

"'Choose'?"

"If I let you stay, you're not risking getting caught by trying to rescue Prime and the others."

"You can't ask me to do that Star, Megatron will kill them!"

"Megatron will kill you if you try to save them. And me if he finds out how you got here. This isn’t like Silverbolt. There’s 10 times the security now, and they found out how you got in last time. The vents around the brig have been welded shut and motion detectors installed. You don’t stand a chance Bumblebee."

Bee knew he was right, but he couldn't just accept that. "I can't Star. I won't ask you to put yourself at risk. Just help me get out, I'll get to the Ark, we'll launch a rescue mission. I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

"There is no Ark."

Bumblebee stared ay him dumbfounded, "What?"

"Bumblebee, Megatron captured a handful of your bots, another dozen are dead. The rest ran. Megatron commandeered your ship. Wherever the remaining Autobots are hiding, it's not there."

"I-" Bumblebee couldn't process what he'd just heard. For a moment it occurred to him that Starscream might be lying, maybe everyone was safe, maybe they were out there planning to rescue _him_ right now. But wasn't that the conversation they had _just_ had about trust? And just because Bumblebee wanted it to be true, didn't mean that it was. "Who's dead?" he asked, he didn't want to know, but he had to.

Starscream hesitated for a moment, "I’d have to check, I didn't get a list."

"Who- who's in the brig?"

"Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Beachcomber, Cosmos, and... Skyfire."

"What about Jazz?" Bee asked after a moment. Jazz was their best shot at a rescue.

Starscream shook his head, "I'd know if he was with the dead."

Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief. There was hope. If there was any bot who could win this battle, it was Jazz. And even if they were prisoners, Bee at least had confirmation that some of his friends were alive, Optimus among them.

"What's your answer Bumblebee?" Starscream asked after several minutes of silence went by.

"My... answer?"

"Me, or a doomed to fail rescue attempt?"

Oh. Right. That.

Bumblebee had honestly forgotten. He shuttered his optics, he couldn't free Optimus and the others on his own, and Starscream had made it clear that he wouldn't help him. He had no idea where the other Autobots were, and if the Decepticons had access to the Ark and Teletran 1, he couldn't risk opening a comm channel.

Starscream was offering him safety or he could run off and face almost certain death. As much as he hated it, it wasn’t much of a choice. "I want to stay with you," he said softly.

Starscream gave him a dubious look, "No rescue attempts? No sabotage? No stabbing me in the back?"

Bumblebee cringed at that last one, "There isn't anything I can do if things are as bad as you say."

"'If' huh?"

"No, Star, I trust you," he finally looked the other in the optics. "I do trust you, I know you're risking everything by protecting me, and I won't do anything that would put you in further danger. I promise."

Starscream was silent for a long time, "This is your one second chance Bee, the only one I'll ever give, to you, or anybody. Understand?"

Bumblebee nodded, taking a step closer to Starscream. "Thank you," he said softly, holding his hand out to him.

Starscream took it and gently tugged him towards the berth, "You need to rest or that won’t heal."

Bumblebee nodded as he climbed up onto the soft padding. The berth was much to big for him, not only too wide, but far too tall as well. And Starscream must have had half a dozen pillows and blankets piled up on it. "This isn’t really what I imagined your berth to be like," he said as he let Starscream tuck him in. It was awkward and more than a little off putting, but nice, in a way, to have him take care of him like this.

"Oh, so you’ve imagined my berth have you?"

"I-" Bumblebee blushed. "I just meant-"

"I like to be comfortable," Starscream told him, heading to the other side of the room. Bumblebee adjusted the pillows to be able to sit up easier as he watched him. "Seekers run hot, our frames are designed to purge heat quickly and efficiently. Unfortunately that means that we get cold in recharge," he explained, heading back to the berth with an energon cube. "Here, fuel."

Bumblebee accepted it and took a sip, then realized that Starscream was watching him. "What is it?" he asked after a moment.

"Not afraid I poisoned it? Starscream asked.

"It hadn’t occurred to me," Bumblebee said honestly, taking another, longer drink to prove he trusted him.

"Hmm. Well as much as I would love the luxury of relaxing in my berth with you all day, I do have work to do."

"You’re leaving?" Bumblebee asked, trying to keep the hint of panic he felt from rising up.

"You’re perfectly safe, as long as you don’t leave this room. Soundwave’s goons know better than to spy on me after last time."

That somehow wasn’t as reassuring to Bee as Starscream seemed to think.

"I’ll be back later. Don’t leave that berth if you don’t have to."

"I’m just supposed to lay here?" Bumblebee asked.

"You’re supposed to recover," Starscream glanced overt to a nearby shelf. He reached over, pushing aside a few things to pull out a datapad and tossed it to Bee, "That should keep you entertained." He threw one last look over his shoulder before leaving the room. Bumblebee heard a distinct click of the door locking shut behind him. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was only to keep everyone else out, or to keep him in. Bee winced, he knew he should trust Starscream, he wanted too, but it was hard not to feel like a prisoner when he knew he couldn’t leave this room.

He glanced down at the datapad, it looked like it hadn’t been used in years. He brushed off the dust and turned it on. It worked at least, Bee settled back against the pillows, resting the energon cube at his side as he looked through the files. It was filled mostly with games, and there seemed to be a few novels and movies uploaded too.

He opened one of the games, and tried to focus on it instead of thinking about the comforts he was enjoying while his friends where either dead, in hiding, or locked away in a Decepticon prison just a few hundred meters away but beyond his reach. All those accusations of him being a traitor replayed them selves in his processor. What would they say if they could see him now?

He gave up after only a few minutes, set the energon aside, and initiated a forced shut down of his processor. He knew there was nothing he could do, and he promised Starscream he wouldn’t do anything to put him in danger. But if he stayed awake, he would convince himself otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna mention who ended up dead. Mostly cause I don’t actually want to kill anyone off, but I feel like I needed that in there to enforce just how bad the situation was. So just feel free to assume they’re all nameless extras.
> 
> Also, I love comments. Comments are great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the new tags. Also, I swear I meant to update sooner than this... >.<

Bumblebee onlined to the sound of energon cubes clinking and Starscream muttering something too low for him to make out. "Starscream?" he asked after a moment.

The other visibly tensed for a moment as he froze in whatever he was doing. Eventually, Bee saw his frame relax before he turned and started over to the berth, an energon cube in each hand.

"Starscream, what happened?!" Bee asked, seeing the scrape that ran along his face and the dent in his wing.

"Nothing. Energon?" Starscream asked, handing Bumblebee one of the cubes. Bee took it but held it in his lap.

"What do you mean nothing? Starscream, you’re hurt. Was… was this the Autobots?" he asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"No," Starscream took a long drink from his cube. "I would tell you if anything happened with them," he added after a moment.

"Then who did this?" Bumblebee asked, setting his cube aside and crawling across the berth. He paused, his hand hovering just inches away from Starscream’s face, he waited, half expecting the other to push him away. When he didn’t Bee gently touched the wound. It wasn’t leaking, but there was dried energon crusted around the cut.

Starscream watched him closely, as if watching for any sign that Bee would turn on him. "Let me take care of that," Bee said, letting his gaze wander from Starscream’s face to his injured wing.

"I can fix it myself," he said, not pulling away.

"It’s the least I can do," Be said. "You fixed me up, and I was way worse off. Please, Star?" he added when Starscream didn’t respond. 

Slowly and hesitantly, Starscream nodded. "I have a patch kit…" he said, looking towards the far corner of the room, his voice was smaller than Bumblebee had ever heard it, vulnerable.

"I’ll get it," Bee said, already hopping off of the berth. He had expected the other to object, but he only directed him to a cabinet by the washracks. He retrieved the small box as well as a few washcloths, rinsing a couple under cool water before making his way back to the berth. It was almost comical, the effort it took for him to climb into it. Starscream wasn’t that much bigger than him, was he?

Bumblebee carefully brought one of the washcloths to the wound on Star’s face. Slowly, he started to wipe away the dried energon and scuff marks. "You’re really not going to tell me what happened?" he asked softy.

"I told you, it has nothing to do with the Autobots."

"That’s not all I care about Star. I care about you."

Starscream watched him carefully, scrutinizing every small movement he made. Bumblebee set aside the cloth and opened the patch kit. He found a small welder inside. It wasn’t strictly necessary for this kind of wound, since it had already started to heal, but it would speed up the process and minimize scarring. "This’ll probably sting," Bee said, giving Starscream a moment to prepare himself. When he touched the welder to the scratch on his face, Starscream didn’t even flinch, just kept staring straight at him, those red optics boring though him as if he could see right through to his spark.

He finished the weld, waiting for it to cool a moment before applying nanite gel. That was the easy part. Bumblebee looked over at his wing, the metal wasn’t just dented, it was nearly crumpled, as if someone had hit him from above. He knew how sensitive his wings were, it had to hurt, it would hurt even more to fix it. Bumblebee rifled through the kit, trying to find something to numb the pain.

"What are you looking for?" Starscream asked, his voice sounded numb.

"I need to fix you wing, do you have something for the pain?"

"Nothing strong enough. Just do it."

"Star-"

"Forget it, I can do it myself," he said, but his words had no bite.

"You can’t even reach Starscream."

"Wouldn’t be the first time," he muttered.

Bumblebee got up to his knees and started rubbing nanite gel on his wing. "Did Megatron do this to you?" he asked softly after a minute.

"What difference does it make?"

Starscream clearly didn’t want to talk about it, and as much as Bumblebee wanted to help, he couldn’t think of anything to say. The other didn’t say anything either as Bee worked on his wing. Fixing this kind of damage always hurt, he knew from his own experiences, but he couldn’t even imagine how bad it must be on something so sensitive, and without anything to dull the pain. Still, Starscream barely made a sound the whole time.

"There you go," he said softly when he had done all he could.

Starscream looked at him as he crawled around to sit in front of him again. He winced as he irritated his own injury. "You should be resting," Starscream said.

"I think we both should. Want to recharge?"

Starscream looked away, as if looking to see if he suddenly had another berth in his room. "My wings take up a lot of room," he said.

"I don’t," Bee said with a small smile.

Reluctantly, Starscream nodded, He got up to switch off the light, then pulled back the covers to slip under them. Bumblebee joined him. Tentatively, he rested a hand on Starscream’s cockpit, "Is this ok?"

"I suppose."

Bumblebee rested his head on Starscream’s uninjured wing, cuddling up close to him. Starscream was stiff at first, but after a few minutes, he relaxed, letting his arm fall over Bee’s shoulders. "Thank you," he said. It sounded awkward, like it was the first time he had said it, or like it was the first time he had meant it.

"No problem. It’s what friends are for. Thank _you_ Star, for saving my life," he added after a moment. Starscream didn’t respond, Bee looked up, but his optics were already offline.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating aren't I? -_- I'm sorry. It's my hope to get this finished before the end of the year. We still have a few chapters to go though! Comments always appreciated! :D

Bumblebee was surrounded by his friends, and Starscream was there. Everyone was getting along and they having a great time together, sharing energon and laughing. He felt warm, and safe, and loved. He knew everyone he cared for was with him, and everything was ok. Starscream leaned in close and whispered something to him. He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew what the other had said and he blushed.

Optimus noticed, and smiled in approval. He had given his blessing for them being together. Optimus had always looked out for Bee. He was the youngest of the Autobots on the Ark, and his blessing meant a lot. Everything was going to be ok now.

Someone started playing music, Bumblebee looked around to see if it was Jazz or Blaster when an idea came to him. "Do you want to dance?" he asked Starscream, not the least bit shy.

"With you, always," Starscream stood, holding his hand out to him. Bumblebee took it and stood up.

Suddenly, he was being thrown. He flailed, trying to find something to grab onto. He gripped awkwardly at the blankets as he landed near the edge of the berth. Bumblebee blinked, looking back at Starscream.

"Get away from me!" the other growled, pointing the null rays from both arms straight ahead. The whine of activating weapons systems uncomfortably loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Bumblebee looked around, they were still alone. "Starscream?" he asked softly.

Starscream’s gaze, and one of the weapons were instantly trained on him. He flinched back, but forced himself not to defend himself.

The cold glare in the other’s optics softened after a moment, and he powered down his weapons. "That-that wasn’t directed at you," Starscream said, looking away.

"I didn’t think it was," Bee said, trying to relax. He trusted Starscream, he reminded himself.

"Did I hurt you?" Starscream asked quietly.

Bumblebee shook his head. "No," he said out loud when he realized the other wasn’t looking. He detangled himself from the sheets and crawled back towards him. Moving slowly to make sure he didn’t startle the other.

Starscream finally looked down at him when Bumblebee rested a hand on his arm. "Bad dream?" he guessed softly.

Starscream scoffed, "I wish."

"Star-"

"I have to go," Starscream cut him off, getting out of the berth. He was across the room before Bee could even move to follow him. "You need to rest. Don’t leave the berth unless you have too."

"Starscream-"

"Use the washracks if you want, otherwise there’s more datapads on the shelf. Anything you shouldn’t see is password protected."

Starscream left the room before Bee could answer, or even say goodbye. He sat awkwardly on the oversized bed feeling more alone than he’d ever had.

***

Starscream made his rounds, attending to everything he was responsible for, as long as it didn’t involve going to the bridge, which was where he knew Megatron would be. He would take care of that after the other had left to recharge.

His nightmare had cut his own recharge cycle short however, and he soon found himself with nothing to do. He would go to the mess hall, he decided. He’d used up his rations on Bumblebee already, but at least he could get his mind off everything by watching whatever brawl broke out today. The Constructicons would probably be heading there soon, they always proved to be good entertainment.

Despite his musings, Starscream found himself making his way down to the brig.

He didn’t really know what he hoped to accomplish. It was a bad idea whichever way he looked at it. He walked past the guards without any trouble - well of course they wouldn’t question him, he was Starscream, Decepticon second in command!

Why would that thought even come to his processor? They had no reason to question him, it’s not like he was here to betray the Decepticon cause. But why was he here? The thought nagged at him, but he dismissed it, making his way down to the cells.

The seven Autobots were crammed in 4 cells, Skyfire having the honor of having one all to himself due to his size.

"You! What are you doing here?" Cosmos spat, getting up and moving towards the energy field keeping them contained in the cell. "Come to gloat how you convinced an Autobot to turn on us?"

"Cosmos," Prime said, a clear warning and somehow still authoritative despite his circumstance.

Starscream said nothing, instead watching Cosmos stomp off to the far corner of his cell behind Beachcomber. He looked over the prisoners. They all had battle wounds of varying severity, non fatal as far as he could see. Prowl seemed to be in the best shape of all of them, likely due to the fact that he was sharing a cell with the Autobot medic. Prime was the worst. He wasn’t surprised considering it was Megatron who had brought him down. Judging by the fact that he was the only one who hadn’t risen to his feet when Starscream entered, he figured he either couldn’t or feared further injury if he tried.

"Starscream, we can discus this situation rationally," Prime said.

"What situation?" Starscream asked, voice lacking some of it’s usual sneer. He made a conscious effort to remedy that. "In case you haven’t noticed, _Prime_ you lost. The only thing you have left to do is await your execution."

"Starscream I know Bumblebee wasn’t involved. I believe you ca-"

"I didn’t come here to talk with you!" Starscream snapped, hitting the control on the wall that turned the energy field to all the cells opaque and blocked out the sound. All but one.

"Starscream?" Skyfire asked. He sounded confused.. angry, sad? Starscream wasn’t sure. Why was he even here? What good would talking to the prisoner do?

"I tried to look for you."

"What?"

Starscream flinched. No, he didn’t want to talk about that. "I never got the chance to tell you… before. I tried to find you."

"Starscream, that hardly matters now. Or did you miss the fact that you have me locked in the brig?"

Starscream looked up at mech that had once been his best friend in the universe. "It’s not my fault you got yourself captured," he muttered.

"What? Starscream-"

"I tried, ok?! I gave you every chance! I knew you couldn’t survive with the Decepticons! You were always a soft spark. You could never do what needed to be done. If Megatron beats on me, just imagine what he would do to someone like you!"

"Wha-"

"So I chose for you. I drove you to the Autobots. I showed you the worst of the Decepticons so you would choose them over me. And then you go and get yourself captured like an idiot."

A silence fell over the room. Skyfire stared at Starscream, mouth agape, while Starscream stared intently on a spot on the floor. An energon stain, he knew, from some prisoner they had tortured who knew how long ago. Would the next stain be Skyfire’s energon?

"What do you mean he beats on you?" Skyfire asked, finally breaking the silence. Though his voice was softer than a mech his size should be capable of.

Starscream started, genuinely confused by the question, then he realized what he had said. He scowled, "Nevermind that! Didn’t you hear anything I said?"

"You said Megatron beats you. Starscream, is that true? Why would you ever stay here if he hurts you?"

"Of course you always thought of others at your own expense," Starscream snarled. "That’s how we ended up in this predicament anyway."

Skyfire looked at him, his expression concerned, hurt, confused? "Why are you here Star?" he asked.

"Not to rescue you again, if that’s what you think," Starscream snapped. The truth was, he didn’t know why he was there. Maybe he had just wanted to gloat, or he’d wanted to see if his prisoners had any intel on the Autobots that had escaped. Or maybe he had wanted to see Skyfire one more time before he was executed, his processor suggested.

He scowled, taking the thought and locking it up where it could never plague him again. Starscream turned and stormed towards the door, but Skyfire’s words stopped him. "Do you really care about him?"

"What in the pit are you talking about?" he demanded, not turning around. Starscream knew exactly what he was talking about.

"If you do, don’t push him away Star. You’re going to need someone, when you realize you don’t have to stay here. You deserve to be happy Starscream."

Starscream’s optics were wide, coolant welling up. He forced a neutral expression on his face and turned back towards the other. "I have no idea what you’re talking about."

Skyfire didn’t respond, just looked at him, this time the expression on his face was undeniable: pity. Starscream scoffed and stormed out of the brig. But not before turning off the blackout on the other cells. The least his old friend could have is to not spend his last (how long would it be until Megatron would decide to execute them anyway?) hours, or days alone.

Starscream took the long way back to his quarters, definitely not to avoid any corridors where he might run into Megatron.

Suddenly, he turned, staring down the empty hallway he had just come down. He could have sworn he had seen… He sneered at nothing. He was getting paranoid now. Of course, was there really such a thing on a base with Soundwave around? He resumed his trek back to his quarters, definitely not planning on what he was going to say to Bumblebee when he got there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I need to thank everyone who left such wonderful comments on my last chapter! You all made my day! ^_^

Starscream hesitated, hand hovering over the keypad to his quarters. With a sigh, he entered the code and went inside. "Bumblebee?" he asked, not immediately seeing the yellow Autobot.

"I’m here," a voice said from his berth. Starscream couldn’t help but smile, though he would deny it. Bumblebee was so small on his oversized berth that he just got lost amongst the blankets. He moved closer, seeing the minibot curled up with a datapad. 

"I didn’t expect you back so soon," Bumblebee said with a small smile, sitting up and setting the datapad aside.

This was wrong, he realized. This was all wrong. What had he been thinking, bringing Bumblebee here? He couldn’t stay locked in his quarters indefinitely. Even if the other agreed to it, which he knew he never would, he would be discovered eventually. And it’s not like they could both survive on his rations alone. Seekers took more energon than most mechs, and Starscream barely had enough to be comfortably fueled.

Oh he’d be fine for another week or so, but then his levels would start dropping bellow 50 percent between fulling. That’s when problems started. 

"Starscream?" Bumblebee asked, looking at him.

Starscream stared back without answering. He should have brought him in, when he found him. He’d be in the brig now, he’d fit in the cell with Skyfire, he was small enough. They could talk about how Starscream had betrayed both of them.

No, he messed up long before then. He should have shot the minibot when he found him crawling around the air ducts.

***

_Starscream heard something. He turned back, surveying the empty room. His optics drifted to the vent as he heard it again, a definite scuffling sound._

_He scowled, one of Soundwave’s little terrors, he thought, either spying or playing some kind of stupid prank. Well he would make them sorry. Making sure to stay out of view of whichever one of Soundwave’s cassettes was crawling around in there, he moved to stand right beside the vent, null ray powered up and pointed straight at it. Now the only question was, shoot immediately, or use this to gain a favor._

_The grate popped off an a yellow helm with sensor horns appeared. "Slag it, lousy Decepticons," the minibot muttered, clearly not yet aware of Starscream’s presence._

_Starscream was stunned. He was glad to already have his weapons drawn or he may have forgotten to do so. How did this Autobot manage to get onto the Nemesis undetected?! Especially this far onto the ship. And what in the pit was he doing in the datanet server room? It was basically the library._

_Starscream came to his senses before the Autobot could wiggle any further out of the vent, pressing the null ray to the back of his neck. Bumblebee froze below him. "Well well, what have we here? Lost your way little Autobot?"_

_Bumblebee didn’t move. He couldn’t. He was barely small enough to fit through the vent and would have to wiggle himself back in or out. It would give Starscream enough time to shoot him ten times over. Not that he could miss from this distance. Starscream smirked, his own prisoner, and captured on his off shift at that. It occurred to him that this would be the way to get their existing prisoner to talk. Torturing one Autobot yielded few results, torturing one and forcing another to watch, well, they were far more likely to spill secrets for their friends than themselves. It was pathetic really._

_Starscream stepped around the minibot so he stood in front of him, where he was sure that the other could see his null ray still pointed at his helm. "Get out of there. Slowly," he warned._

_Bumblebee hesitated, but ultimately did what he was told. "Slowly!" Starscream reminded him as he pulled his pedes out of the duct and started to stand. "Hands in the air."_

_Lucky for him, the Autobot obeyed. Starscream glanced back at the vent, seeing a bag of supplies and a gun. Starscream didn’t think him unarmed, but at least his primary weapon was out of reach. "So you came to rescue Silverbolt, did you?" he asked, figuring out that was the only reason he would have risked infiltrating the base. "Seems like you took a wrong turn."_

_"Yeah, I see that."_

_Starscream smirked, he was brave for a minibot. "How many others with you?"_

_Bumblebee was silent. Starscream stepped closer. He knew it was a risk coming within arms reach of the other before he was cuffed, but it was a calculated risk. He held the null ray to his throat, watching his hands for any sign of movement. He was pinned against the wall and had limited options if he wanted to fight back._

_"I suppose it doesn’t matter, since you clearly don’t know where the brig is anyway. Though I suppose they’ll figure it out quickly enough when they hear your screams."_

_"I’m not afraid of you Starscream," His hand twitched, just slightly, but it gave him away. Starscream reached up, grabbing his wrist and spun him around, pinning him to the wall with his own weight. His null ray was pointed back at his helm less than a second later._

_Bumblebee gasped as the air was forced out of his vents with the impact, "Don’t even think about it Autobot," Starscream snarled. "If the idea of being taken apart piece by piece doesn’t scare you, then what about we do that to the mech you risked your life to rescue? I can let you watch as we rip out his cables one by one."_

_"I won’t tell you anything," Bumblebee said, but his voice cracked._

_Starscream chuckled, "I knew that’d be your weakness."_

_"Caring about another mech isn’t a weakness," he retorted._

_"You won’t say that when that’ll be the reason you spill all your Autobot secrets."_

_A pause, "You must have someone who cares about you," Bumblebee said, almost hesitantly._

_Starscream scoffed, "You clearly know nothing about Decepticons."_

_"Oh come on, a beautiful seeker like you?"_

_Starscream was taken aback by that, but just for a second. He knew this tactic, and it was rather desperate of the minibot to try it. Still, his ego could use a good stroking. He decided to play along. Shifting his weight back, he tugged at the others wrist, forcing him to turn around, then pinned him right back to the wall, his cockpit pressing against the garish Autobot symbol on his hood._

_"Well, I am a seeker," he said, in his most seductive tone. "It’d be hard to find a mech that doesn’t appreciate a seeker frame."_

_Bumblebee was working very hard to keep his composure. Was he really so surprised his trick seemed to be working? Starscream wondered. "That hardly means anyone would be stupid enough to risk their spark for me."_

_"But it’s not just your frame," Bumblebee swallowed. "Everyone knows you’re brilliant."_

_Starscream leaned in close. "Do go on," he said with a grin. The minibot was terrible at this. He was clearly uncomfortable, and getting so flustered, Starscream thought he might start giving him Autobot intel just to change the subject. Wouldn’t that be something._

_"I mean, I’ve mostly seen you on the battlefield… But… you- you’re always so strong, powerful. And the way you transform, it’s so gracefully, it reminds me of the fliers in the Vosian air shows — I’ve seen vids…" His voice had grown softer as he spoke, and he had broke optic contact._

_"Well, this is all true," Starscream said. He was starting to wonder if Bumblebee was trying to flatter him or seduce him. He chucked out loud at the thought. Well, it would be fun to see what finally made him drop this act. "I suppose I am pretty great. Though I must say,_ Bumblebee, _" the way Starscream said his name sent a shiver through the minibot’s frame, "I am surprised that_ you _of all mechs have noticed this."_

_"I-I did."_

_"What else have you noticed?" Starscream asked, shifting his weight so more of his frame was in contact with with the others._

_Bumblebee refused to make optic contact, "You talk with you wings. More than the other seekers. And I can tell when you strategized an attack, you’re the best at it. Those are always the hardest battles. We’d probably all be slagged already if you led the Decepticons instead of Megatron."_

_Starscream stared at him. Maybe the minibot wasn’t as bad at this as he had thought. He was almost starting to believe him._

_"I know you still feel something for Skyfire."_

_Starscream froze at that._

_"I know you used to be friends, Skyfire told us all about that. But… you hesitate before you shoot when he’s there. He’s the biggest target and he get’s hit less than the rest of us. I know that’s because of you. Maybe you do know what it’s like to care about someone else," Bumblebee finished, finally looking up at him._

_Starscream’s optics narrowed at him, "And what exactly made you take such special notice of me anyway? Surely you can’t think you know this much about all the Decepticons."_

_"I- I wasn’t trying to," he said looking away again. Was he blushing?_

_Starscream scowled, all right, this had gone on long enough. It was time to take his prisoner to the brig._

_"Starscream," Bumblebee said, looking back up at him._

_Against his better judgement, Starscream waited for him to go on. But he hadn’t said anything, instead, Bumblebee had leaned forward and kissed him._

_Starscream pulled back, staring at him in shock. Why was he so surprised? Hadn’t he already determined that this was where Bumblebee’s ploy was going? Was it because it had felt so… nice?_

_"If you’re gonna kill me anyway, I figured I might as well do that" he said with a small smile. He somehow managed to look terrified and relieved all at once._

_Starscream internally took back everything he had thought. Bumblebee was a master at this. He cursed himself for falling for it even as he stepped back. Of course it was a trick. The very idea that the Autobot minibot had fallen for him was preposterous! And even if he had, why would he care? He was Starscream, a seeker and second in command of the Decepticons! What interest would he possibly have in a ground pounder like this?_

_"I know this is a trick," Starscream said, backing up further, null ray again pointed at the other’s helm._

_Bumblebee didn’t respond. He looked like he was preparing to be shot thought the spark._

_Starscream lowered the null ray, only halfway, in case Bumblebee tried anything, "Two levels down."_

_Bumblebee’s looked up at him, a look of utter confusion on his face, "What?"_

_Starscream hesitated. What the slag, it’s not like he could shoot him now. "The brig. It’s two levels down. You have 15 minutes before I run an internal sensor sweep and you can see if your trick will work twice in a row."_

_Bumblebee stared at him, dumbfounded. "Starscream- I-"_

_"Fourteen minutes."_

_Bumblebee hesitated for only a second longer, before scrambling back to the vent. Before crawling back in, he stopped, looking back at him, "It-it wasn’t a trick."_

_Starscream scoffed, "You expect me to believe that? I’m not_ that _gullible Bumblebee. Tell anyone about this, and the next time I coordinate an attack, I’ll make sure the full force of my armada is focused on your little yellow aft, understood?"_

_Bumblebee nodded, before crawling back into the vent._

_Starscream took his time getting back to command. It was 20 minutes after he had left Bumblebee that he started the internal sensor sweep, and as far as anyone knew, he as as shocked and confused to find Silverbolt had somehow managed to escape as anyone._

***

"Starscream? Is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked. He had gotten up off the berth at some point and has standing just a short distance from him.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When I caught you crawling out of that vent. I assumed it had been a trick, but… here we are. Did you mean what you said?"

Bumblebee looked down at his pedes, "It-it was, at first. I didn’t know what else to do. There was no one else there that day, I knew by the time they realized something was wrong, it might be too late. It was something Jazz had taught me, or started to. How to seduce a mech into- into getting what you want: intel, freedom, whatever."

He looked back at Starscream, "He stopped when he found out… when he found out I’d never interfaced. Said it wasn’t worth it, that if I was stealthy enough I’d never need to use that particular skill anyway.

"But I was out of options, and, well, it was you."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Starscream asked defensively.

"No! I just mean…" a faint blush started in Bumblebee’s faceplate. "You were standing so close, and I couldn’t help but think about you… Everything I said then Star, I meant all of it. I noticed you, I’d noticed you ever since I first saw you at the battle of Darkmount Pass. I mean it was stupid, having a crush on you, but…"

Starscream had closed the distance between them as he spoke, and now reached up to tilt his face towards him, "You figured if I was going to kill you anyway, you might as well kiss me?"

Bumblebee’s blush deepened then and his cooling fans turned on, "That was so stupid." Starscream pulled at his chin, forcing Bumblebee to stand on the tips of his pedes. He looked at him a moment, then leaned the rest of the way down to kiss him.

Starscream let him go, walking back to his berth and sitting down, "You ever regret it?"

"No," Bumblebee said, sitting next to him.

Starscream scoffed, "Because if it weren’t for me, you’d be dead, or locked in the brig with the other ’Bots?"

"You know that’s not true Star. I care about you."

Starscream stared at him for a long moment. "If the situation were reversed, would you do the same for me?" He didn’t really expect to be able to believe his answer.

"I wouldn’t need to hide you Star. I told you, Optimus wants you to join our side."

"Convenient," Starscream muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Starscream-"

"I have to go," Starscream said, standing.

"No," Bumblebee stopped him. "Starscream, please talk to me. You keep running out on me before we can talk about anything."

"I’m busy," Starscream said, staring at the wall.

"Do you?" Starscream looked at him. "Regret it, I mean. Us…"

 _No_ , he hadn’t said it out loud. He didn’t regret his relationship with Bumblebee, but he did regret something. Last time he had cared for someone like this, he hadn’t said it. He had been afraid to. Starscream offlined his optics. And then Skyfire had crashed in the ice. Would things have gone differently if he had admitted his feelings back then?

He still cared about Skyfire, but hew knew that whatever chance he had had for that relationship was gone. Sometimes he still thought about it. What if things had been different? What if Skyfire _had_ felt the same? Would they still be together? Would they be an unstoppable force against the Autobots? Could Skyfire had helped them win the war, before it was too late, before they had lost the very planet they were fighting for? It all seemed so unlikely, but could it be possible?

But lately… He onlined his optics again, looking at the mech in front of him. No, he thought, a life with Skyfire may have been grand, but if they had been together, then he wouldn’t have this now. And he wanted this. He wanted to be with Bumblebee. He was sweet, and innocent, but he could take care of himself when he needed too. He was clever, and funny, and he-

Why couldn’t he say it? Even in his own helm?

"Ok, I get it," Bumblebee spoke softly, staring down at his pedes. Scrap, he had been silent for too long. "I’ll leave then. If-if you can help me get out. I can use the vents again…"

"Bumblebee," Starscream stopped him. _Just say it!_ he commanded himself. _If he rejects you you can always shoot him. _Starscream seriously doubted he could do that, but it made him feel better to think it. He took a deep breath, "I don’t regret being with you. I _want_ to be with you Bumblebee. I-" he faltered just for a moment. "I love you."__

__Bumblebee blinked up at him, "You really mean that Star?"_ _

__"I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it," Starscream scowled. He shouldn’t have said anything._ _

__"I love you too," Bumblebee said, moving in close and wrapping his arms around Starscream’s waist._ _

__Starscream was shocked. He hadn’t expected… "You- you do?"_ _

__"Of course I do Star! I told you that yesterday," Bumblebee looked up at him, not pulling away from the hug._ _

__"I didn’t think you meant it," Starscream said softly. Slowly, tentatively, he wrapped his arms around the smaller bot._ _

__Bumblebee smiled, resting his helm back against his chest. "I did," he said._ _

___*Ping*_ _ _

__Starscream scowled. A comm, from Megatron of all bots, of course._ _

__He opened the channel, not bothering to address the other. " _Starscream, report to the bridge immediately._ "_ _

__" _Of course._ " He squeezed Bumblebee tighter for just a moment, not wanting to let go, not wanting to leave him, "I just got a comm."_ _

__Bumblebee looked up at him._ _

__"From Megatron, I need to go to the bridge."_ _

__"Why?" Bumblebee sounded on the verge of panic. Starscream wondered if it was concern over his friends, or perhaps concern for him. Could he be worried of a repeat of last night and what Megatron had done to him? Did he care about him that much?_ _

__He felt a warmth in his spark at the thought. It had been a long time since someone had cared that much about him. "Not sure. It’s probably nothing to worry about. Everyone knows Megatron can’t find his own aft without me."_ _

__Bumblebee didn’t look any less worried however. Starscream lifted his chin, and leaned down to give him a kiss. "I’ll be back soon Bumblebee."_ _

__Bee nodded, "Be careful Star."_ _

__Bumblebee watched as the door slid closed. He hoped Starscream wouldn’t come back the same way he had last night. He felt a pang of guilt then, his first thoughts should have been for his friends who were being kept prisoner._ _

__"Do you believe him?"_ _

__Bumblebee jumped, looking around. Suddenly, there was a flicker, and a moment later, Mirage appeared, standing just a few feet away._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments are always welcome, and if anyone wants, my tumblr is http://pixeledpurple.tumblr.com I mostly reblog robots and stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Mirage stepped out into the main corridor. It was quieter than he had expected, which was fine with him. He may be invisible but he could still run into someone —literally— in a crowded hallway. He was almost to the brig when he saw Starscream.

His objective was to locate Optimus and the others and, if possible, get them out before the alarms sounded. But Mirage had seen Starscream with Bumblebee. Maybe, just maybe, if he talked to him, he could convince the other to help them. Mirage had seen for himself how much he cared for Bee. He didn’t believe it was an act. Maybe he would be willing to help for Bumblebee’s sake. All he needed was the codes to the cells. Maybe he would do that for Bee.

It was a risk, he knew, but right now their plan relied on too many variables. The rescue team had to get rid of the guards at the brig, find a way inside, find a way to open the cells, and then they still had to fight their way out. He knew at least Optimus had taken a hard hit, who knew what shape the others were in. If they couldn’t fight, he knew they didn’t stand a chance.

Mirage started following Starscream down the hall, away from the brig. The other stopped and turned, staring directly through him at one point. Mirage froze, his camouflage was definitely still in place. He must have made some kind of noise, either that or the other was far more perceptive than he gave him credit for. Thankfully, Starscream ultimately resumed his previous course. He paused at a door, hand hovering over the keypad. Mirage was starting to think he would turn back when Starscream finally entered a code; one he unfortunately couldn’t see past the other’s frame.

The door slid open and Mirage peered inside. It appeared to be personal quarters. Hopefully Starscream’s, he thought, as he followed the seeker inside. This would give him a chance to talk to him in private, try to convince him to help-

"Bumblebee?"

Mirage froze. What?

"I’m here," Bee’s voice said from the oversized berth on the far side of the room. Mirage walked forward, moving away from Starscream. Bumblebee was sitting on the berth with a datapad, looking like the most comfortable mech in the world. "I didn’t expect you back so soon."

Mirage felt anger build up inside him. No, no this couldn’t be. There was no way Bumblebee would betray them. And yet, here he was, lounging in Starscream’s private quarters while half the Autobot forces were dead, captured, or critically wounded.

Had Jazz been right to suspect this? Had they planned this from the start? But he had seen every interaction between Bumblebee and Starscream, and Jazz had monitored every comm they had sent. There had been no indication of this! Had Starscream planted some kind of virus that made Bee betray them?

But as Mirage listed to their conversation, it became clear that this —whatever _this_ was— hadn’t been planned.

He tried his best to read Starscream, looking for any hint that he was manipulating Bee. But everything he saw seemed like the seeker was being sincere. Then he told Bumblebee he loved him. The moment seemed to intimate, so personal. Mirage again felt guilty for spying on them, despite the circumstances.

Then Starscream got a comm. Mirage worried for a moment that the other bots had been discovered. It was too soon, he hadn’t laid any groundwork, and he knew there was no way the others would have gotten to the brig yet. But no, if that was the case, there would be alarms going off throughout the ship, wouldn’t there?

He watched Starscream leave, waiting a moment after the door had shut, just to make sure Starscream wouldn’t return. Then he looked at Bee. "Do you believe him?"

 

Bumblebee jumped, looking around. Suddenly, there was a flicker, and a moment later, Mirage appeared, standing just a few feet away. "Mirage! You’re ok!" His first reaction was joy. One of his friends was ok, was here. "Wait, did you just hear all that? How did you get in here? What are you doing here?"

"Yes. I followed Starscream in, and I could ask you the same thing. I thought I’d be coming to rescue you."

Bumblebee felt too many things at once, relief that his friend was here, embarrassment for what he had just overheard, fear if Starscream found out that Mirage had spied on them, and shame, because he knew what this must look like. Him and Star, professing their love while the other Autobots were still locked in the brig.

"This- this isn’t what it looks like. I mean… I-"

Mirage sighed and shook his head, "I don’t think you had anything to do with the ambush Bee." He wasn’t exactly thrilled with Bee at the moment, but watching his near panicked stuttering was too much.

Bumblebee sighed in relief, "I didn’t. I was hurt, Star saved me…"

"We all thought you were captured with the others."

"Star told me…" Bee hesitated. Did he really want to know? "He told me it was bad."

"It is. But everyone who’s left is safe. We’ve set up a base and Jazz has a plan."

"Of course Jazz is in charge," Bumblebee said with a small smile. Then he realized how Jazz would react to where he was. "Jazz is going to kill me, isn’t he?" The fact that Mirage didn’t answer told him the answer. "Oh slag. Mirage, I didn’t- I didn’t have a choice. I mean… I…"

"Hey, don’t worry Bee, I’m sure Jazz will understand. Especially when you help us rescue Optimus and the others."

Bumblebee’s intake fell open. "Mirage…"

"What?"

"I… I promised Starscream-"

"You… what?" Bumblebee didn’t answer. "You promised Starscream? That you wouldn’t help rescue the other Autobots? Optimus?"

"No- well, yes but…"

"You’re going to stand by and let them die?"

"No! Mirage, that’s not what I meant."

"Bumblebee, it’s getting harder to give you the benefit of the doubt. You’re here relaxing comfortably in Starscream’s berth when we’re all fighting for our lives. And now you’re telling me you’re not going to help us?"

"No! Mirage, that’s not what I meant. I-"

"But you’d rather help your Decepticon boyfriend. And they accused me of being a traitor."

"No, Mirage, I’m not a traitor!" Look, I can talk to Starscream-"

"And warn the Cons we’re coming?"

"He won’t-"

"Bumblebee, this isn’t about you and whatever you two may or may not have. If we can’t rescue Optimus, it could mean the end of the Autobots. Do you really trust Starscream with that?" A voice in the back of his processor pointed out that he had followed Starscream in here for that very reason — to ask for his help. Of course, if he hadn’t been receptive, Mirage had had every intention of knocking him out. He doubted Bumblebee would go for that.

Bumblebee looked away. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say that he trusted Starscream completely, but the truth was, he couldn’t. Not with this, Mirage was right. He had already asked him for help, and Starscream had made it clear that he wouldn’t help. Still, a lot had changed since then. Maybe Starscream would be willing…

"Are you really not going to help us?"

"I…" Bumblebee offlined his optics. Mirage was right, but he had made a promise to Starscream, how could he betray him? Still, he had made a promise to the Autobots first. And right now, they had a lot more to loose. He would just have to hope that Starscream could forgive him. "Of course I’ll help. I’m sorry."

Mirage stared at him for a moment, "How do I know you won’t change your mind again?"

"I didn’t- I didn’t change my mind. I love Starscream. But I’m an Autobot first Mirage. I wouldn’t just leave our friends to die. I just… I think Starscream could help. I think he would help."

"Has he offered?"

Bumblebee looked down, "No, I mean, not yet, but-"

"I’ve seen you together Bee, I believes he cares about you," Mirage said. "At least in his own way," he muttered. "But he’s still a Decepticon. And he hasn’t done anything to show he has any intention of switching sides."

"I know but- Wait, what do you mean you’ve seen us together?"

Oops. Mirage realized his slip. He sighed, "Jazz had me keep an eye on you, when you were with him."

"But…" Bumblebee froze as he realized what Mirage had said. "You’ve been spying on us?" he asked slowly. He felt the energon rushing to his faceplates as he thought of everything Mirage would have seen and heard. "Oh Primus! How long?!"

"Since Optimus found out about you two."

"Then you saw…" Bumblebee his his face in his hands, shaking his head. "You’ve got to be kidding me."

"Bumblebee-"

"You spied on us Mirage! An you’re lecturing me?"

"It was a direct order from Jazz. I didn’t like it Bee, but I don’t blame him, he was worried about you. We all were. You’re dating a Decepticon!"

"But to spy on us when we were…"

Mirage sighed, "I know, I’m sorry Bee."

They were both quiet for a minute. "Starscream can’t ever know about this."

"I’m certainly not going to tell him," Mirage said.

Bumblebee sighed. He was getting the sinking feeling that this was the moment he had to choose between the Autobots and Starscream. And there was no good choice. "So, what’s the plan?"

Mirage hesitated a moment, but he trusted Bee. Right? "We’re planning a rescue. I’m the advance scout, find the brig, identify the security. Preceptor’s going to hack the cameras then the rescue team comes in."

"How are you going to get out?"

"…Luck."

Bumblebee frowned, "That’s a big risk."

"We don’t have a choice. The longer we wait, the more likely it is that we’ll be too late."

"Then we should work on an escape plan."

Mirage pulled a datapad out of his subspace with the best map of the Nemesis that they had and they started coming up with a plan. Then the alarms sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this a couple times, I'm still afraid Bee came off a little to hesitant to help. It's not that he ever actually had any intention of not helping, he was always just afraid of betraying Starscream. I hope that's how it came across...
> 
> Anyway, we're getting near the end! Everything is very much planned out for the next few chapters, I'm just not sure how many that's going to be at the moment.
> 
> I hope you liked this and please leave comments! They inspire me to write more! :D


End file.
